Steel Passion
by WolfPeaceMonster
Summary: Reinako oneshots. Earlier chapters under construction.
1. Tonight

Adorable little date night and Rei doesn't know what's gonna happen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related in any way to Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei sighed and nervously stuffed her hands in her pockets. _If, _she decided, _I ever make it out of this night alive, I will kill you Haruka._ Already she could hear the wind senshi's laughter echoing through her brain.

_"I can't wait to see you make a fool out of yourself tonight!" Haruka chuckled at the glowering miko. "I'm just waiting for you to screw this one up too!"_

Hesitantly, the raven rapped lightly on the door and hastily drew back her hand to return it to the pocket of her black skinny jeans. Upon receiving no response, Rei reluctantly knocked on the door again, harder this time. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door, coming closer and the miko tried to calm her nerves, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

_"Ow!" Haruka rubbed her arm and pouted. Michiru giggled._

_"I told you not to be mean to Rei tonight," she chided, "don't you remember our agreement?" The tomboy's eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut. In a matter of moments the wind warrior was bolting up the stairs, shouting apologies over her shoulder. The younger girl raised an eyebrow and received a wink in return._

_"Don't worry, you'll be fine tonight." Michiru said, ruffling her hair. Rei still seemed nervous. "Hey," the aqua-haired woman pinched her cheek lightly, "you've already asked her out, now all you have to do is show up and have fun!"_

_"I-I guess you're right..."_

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long wavy golden blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes. She wore a simple tank top and skinny jeans. Rei gulped. Minako looked so much like her mother. Aino-san was a good three inches taller than her daughter and definitely no Aphrodite but still, the resemblance between them was...unnerving to say the least.

"Oh hi Rei! Come on in sweetie!" Aino-san exclaimed excitedly. Rei blushed as the older woman hugged her and then waved her in. "Minako! You're date's here!" The blonde woman called, making the raven wince at the overly happy tone.

"So Rei, how are things going with your grandpa?" Did this woman ever stop talking? _I guess that's where Minako gets it from. _Rei mused, smirking to herself.

"He's getting better thanks to the warmer weather lately." she replied stiffly, her grandpa was still somewhat of a sore subject for her. Minako's mother smiled kindly to her surprise. She had expected her to gush about how unfortunate it was for him to fall ill at such an important time or take her hands and pray for his health, the woman's calm and friendly reaction was a welcome sight.

"That's wonderful! Do send him my regards, it must get lonely sometimes up at that shrine huh?" _Oh no! She's talking faster again! What do I do?! _Rei mentally panicked, she couldn't handle all of this talking and probing at her life. Her eyes darted around for a chance of escape only to find...nothing. _Oh no!_

"MINAKO!" Aino-san shouted suddenly, startling the raven into almost leaping out of her seat. The older woman smiled tersely. "I apologize for your wait, it appears my she takes after me in getting ready, we Ainos have a thing for being late you know."

Rei forced a nervous grin and inwardly chuckled. "Oh I know Minako has issues involving being on time, that's why I reserved a restaurant time for seven-thirty."

"Well aren't you smart?" Her blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "I remember one time, Minako-"

A loud thump interrupted the story, followed by a crash and a scream. The miko did jump out of her seat this time. She spotted the stairs in the hallway across from her and dashed towards them, followed closely by Minako's mother.

"Mina!" she burst through the door and was confused by the what she saw. Minako was on the floor wrestling with Artemis, growling fiercely and flailing around like a dying fish. A small clay statue of the goddess Aphrodite was laying in pieces on the floor. Rei frowned at the broken statue, that had been a handmade gift from her for Minako's last birthday after the defeat of Galaxia.

Upon their noisy entrance, the blonde girl glanced up at them sheepishly. Artemis watched them through curious green eyes, a shiny metal object clamped between his teeth. Minako chose that moment of his distraction to snatch the object away and glowered at him when he batted at her arm in a vain attempt to get it back. She then turned back to her visitors. "Um...hi mom..." she managed weakly. Her mother sighed.

"You two have fun." With these words, Aino-san winked knowingly at the two and turned to go back downstairs. Rei blushed lightly at the hidden meaning.

"Reiko!" Minako squealed and proceeded to glomp the younger-but taller, fortunately-senshi and tackled them both to the ground. Once they hit the ground, Minako hugged her tightly. "I missed you," she whispered, lips dangerously close to the raven's ear. Rei flushed again and scrambled away from her energetic friend, not noticing the flash of hurt in wide cerulean eyes.

"What happened?" she asked and immediately the hurt was gone, replaced by watery fake tears and a puppy dog pout.

"Artemis stole my clip." Rei chuckled, typical Minako.

"Of course that's why you were wrestling your cat." Minako nodded dramatically and then turned to stick her tongue out at the white cat. Artemis growled and shook himself off. Minako smirked at him and waved the repossessed clip in front of his face.

"I thought I'd do something different tonight since it's not our usual hangout kind of thing," she explained as she fastened the clip into the same place her bow would usually go, "what do you think?" The love senshi twirled, giving Rei a brief moment to truly appreciate what she was wearing; a loose orange halter top, white skinny jeans, and gold sandals with a small heel.

"You look beautiful," Rei smiled and resisted the urge to kiss the girl, "but I will say I prefer the bow, you just don't seem the same without it."

Minako raised a hand to the clip and studied her reflection closely in the mirror. Amethyst eyes rose to meet cerulean in the glimmering reflection. Minako grinned and in one smooth motion Minako had unfastened the clip and grabbed the big red bow from her dresser. She struggled to pin up her hair with the bow so Rei carefully reached down to help her. After several moments of fussing and fastening, Minako was finally ready for their date.

* * *

Rei pulled into the parking lot of their favorite restaurant and noted the large crowd gathered outside the door. "Wow, they're pretty crowded tonight, are you sure we'll get in?" Minako asked. Rei nodded absently.

"No doubt, I put in a reservation weeks ago."

Minako sputtered. "Weeks? You asked me out three days ago!" Rei smiled sheepishly.

"I've been planning for over a month now with...Michiru and Setsuna." she admitted. Minako's brow furrowed.

"Michiru-san? Setsuna-san? You spend too much time with them." Rei shrugged.

"What can I say? Only a few of us in the group are special."

Minako's fist shot out and connected hard with Rei's shoulder. "Ouch. Dammit Minako. What was that for?" Minako pouted.

"I'm not special enough to be in your little group?" she huffed. Rei sighed.

"You are special except for the fact that I was teasing and the fact that we were planning a surprise for you." she explained. Minako still held her stubborn expression. "If you had been there then you would know what we were planning, hence ruining the surprise." the annoyed miko drew out.

Minako's face brightened. "Ok Reiko, I believe you." she pecked the miko on the cheek, opened the car door and happily skipped out. Rei smacked herself on the forehead.

"She's gonna be the end of me."

She got out and jogged up to a waiting Minako. The blonde happily linked their arms and practically dragged her soon-to-be-not-to-be girlfriend into the restaurant. They caught many stares as they walked in. Some people turned to whisper to their neighbor and pointed at the two and others watched them open mouthed.

"Is that Aino Minako?"

"You mean _the Aino Minako?"_

"Yeah, who's that girl with her?"

"I don't-Oh! I remember her! Hino Rei, she's the priestess at the Hikawa Shrine, you know, the one that can see the future?"

"She's in my class at TA!"

"I didn't know those two were going out together, I didn't even know they knew each other."

Rei grinned to herself. Of course they'd be recognized. A lot of people visited the shrine and she was one of the most popular faces at her school, despite that she only ever hung out with the senshi, she had her own fan club. _"Some people are just really attracted to your 'fuck off attitude.' Not to mention your ever so stunning beauty." _Minako had said to her once. She hadn't believed the girl at that time but now she could see clearly what the bubbly blonde had meant.

They entered the restaurant and walked up to the counter. "Do you have a reservation Ma'am?" the waitress asked politely.

"Hino Rei." Rei gave her the most charming smile she could manage and she swore she could see hearts go off in the waitresses eyes.

Minako noticed the look in the waitress' eyes and gave the girl and icy glare. The girl flipped her wavy coffee brown hair and her emerald green eyes seemed to challenge Minako. The blonde growled and hugged Rei's arm protectively. _She's mine. _Rei smiled down at her affectionately and they were led to their table. They sat down and Rei bent down closer to Minako's ear. "Don't worry Mina, I only have eyes for you."

* * *

"That was the best night ever!" Minako exclaimed. Rei smiled, an honest sweet smile that was only ever given to her Minako. "Thank you Reiko." she purred, snuggling closer to the blushing Miko. _She's so cute when she blushes like that, and to think she only ever does it for me._

"You're welcome, Aino-chan." the raven haired girl replied softly.

"You can be so sweet sometimes, compared to your normally tempermental exterior." the blonde commented, swooning inwardly at the romantic wordplay of her name.

"Well I actually take time to think, something I know you're not capable of." Rei stated dryly. Minako pouted.

"I can always dump you right now." Rei smirked.

"It's only been one date, you sure you want to leave behind your entire life because I said something 'stupid' and made you mad?" Rei teased. Minako crossed her arms.

"Yes, I will do just that if you keep being mean to me."

Rei stepped closer to the pouting blonde. "Aw don't be mad at me now. I spent a lot of money on dinner." Minako gave her big sad puppy dog eyes. "No, don't cry Mina." Rei smiled to herself on the inside.

"But you're so mean to—"

Minako's complaint was cut off as Rei leaned forward and closed the remaining distance between them, cupping her cheek in her hand. Minako leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Rei. They broke apart and Rei smirked. "You still gonna leave me now?"

"Of course not, you're my ride home and way too good of a kisser. If I leave now, you might start dating that waitress." Minako grinned back.

"Well she did have some curves I must say...!" Rei was surprised as Minako pressed a startling and fierce kiss to her lips but after a moment kissed back.

"You know you'll have to do this again sometime right?" Minako asked innocently. Rei sighed. "As long as you pay for dinner."

"You're the one with all the money!"

"Says the idol with half of Japan buying her album."

* * *

Okay so I added a few things and went back to edit this a little bit more because I realized it needed to be fixed and my writing has changed a lot since well...whenever it was that I published this and I thought I needed a few additions for clarity and such. I'll be doing this with all most of my short stories so yeah...


	2. Save Me

This story took me by surprise. I was listening to music and all of a sudden this song came on and of course I was conveniently browsing the site and then boom, story. Oh, I don't own anything relating to Sailor Moon other than this story.

* * *

**Save Me:**

_You're the only one who matters_

_And the only one for me_

_Now I'm lonelier than ever_

_Only your love can save me_

_~Save Me by My Darkest Days_

It was a long time ago when she'd loved Minako. Now she didn't know any emotion but pain and depression. The guardian senshi of Venus had held her heart and been her whole world. Rei had always known that she would die, all of them would eventually, but not after seeing all of her friends and the ones she loved die first. She hadn't expected to see the looks of pure agony on their faces and hear their tortured screams, calling out to her to help them as she stood there, frozen in fear.

Galaxia had taken everything from her and cast her into her own personal hell, making her relive her friends' gruesome deaths over and over again, sometimes making them worse. Galaxia would grin and laugh as she cried out and screamed their names until she could scream no more. Then Galaxia grew tired of her toy so with one simple flick of her wrist she ended the fire senshi's pain and cast her into an entirely different hell, one the stoic girl welcomed as salvation.

When eventually they all came back to their princess' waiting arms and overjoyed smile they celebrated. Well all but Rei. She tried to seem happy for all of them, so they wouldn't worry for her but as time wore on it became harder for her to sustain even the slightest of smiles. Granted she'd never been one to smile much but even the things that used to bring happiness to her failed to even spike so much as even the twitch of her lips.

Eventually the others began to notice her slowly drowning in an endless pit of depression but they would never understand completely. Usagi especially. Her mark as the heiress of the Moon Kingdom gave her a purity they could never have, she would never know hell. Despite their close bonds to the purity princess her guardian senshi were given no such mercy and they were cast into nothingness like children's toys.

Their sins bore down on them like ravenous beasts, consuming each of them with overwhelming guilt. Guilt that they had failed to protect their princess and their kingdom. Rei more than any of them. She'd stood there, chained to a pole like a dog, pure terror written across her face, and watched them all die.

Ami had been beheaded by one ill-fated sword strike, Makoto had been sliced through and then torn limb from limb by one of Galaxia's monsters. Michiru had been turned into a statue and shattered into a million pieces by her own lover who then hurled herself at Galaxia, only to be thrown into the endless white abyss. Hotaru surrounded herself with monsters and taken them all down as they practically ate her alive and Setsuna had been run through and tossed into the abyss like Haruka.

A strangled cry had escaped Rei's parched throat then as Minako rushed towards her, intending to free her from her chains. It had been a warning but Minako hadn't realized it until too late. Archers surrounded her and she had one moment to mouth _I'm sorry_ to Rei before she was shot full of arrows and covered in flesh eating parasites.

Rei would have thrown up but she hadn't eaten in days and she was on the brink of insanity and death as it was. Galaxia had laughed her heart out as her friends died and then images had flashed through Rei's mind, those terrible sights replaying themselves in her head. She'd been too weak to even scream, just collapse in silent torture, her mouth forming a silent wail and her head pounding. Her body convulsed and Galaxia grinned maliciously. Striding casually up to the fire senshi, Galaxia placed a hand over her heart, her star crystal and pulled.

Rei made some kind of guttural sound as her life force was slowly ripped out and her blood stopped flowing. _So painful. _She looked into Galaxia's cold silver gaze and her hand began to heat up. As futile as it was, she thrust it into Galaxia's abdomen and continued to let the last of her fire stream into the monster that had murdered her friends. Then her crystal was wrenched out from her body and her heart moved so it was no longer connected to her veins. Her brain slowed down and her breathing stopped.

Rei shook off the devastating memory but the flashes and visions of the deaths remained somewhere in the back of her mind, occasionally surfacing to once again remind her that she would never be free. Still, despite the monster that was slowly destroying them inside out, Minako and Rei found something. A passion between them that they'd finally recognized. Ami and Makoto too. If they'd discovered it earlier, maybe their deaths would have been more bearable but they hadn't. But their bonds now helped them bring each other up, fighting the monster together.

_I've wanted this forever_

_ but I want you all to me_

_ you can put me back together_

_ only your love can save me_

Rei sat silently next to Minako on the bed in her room. Her head was hurting. Minako's eyes were glazed, as if she were remembering her own death. Pain flashed across haunted cerulean eyes. Sorrow sliced through the stricken former miko's heart at seeing those once joyous and teasing blue eyes filled with such agony.

"Rei," she whispered hoarsely "what happened to us?" She turned broken eyes to the equally broken raven. "We died." she stated simply but her eyes clouded and she flinched away as Minako reached out to touch her. "We failed. We failed to protect the princess and the world so we were destroyed and cast into hell." Blonde eyebrows furrowed and the senshi of love frowned. "But we're ok now right?"

"No Minako," Rei murmured "we're not ok, we'll never be ok again."

"But we used to be, so why can't we now?" Minako asked, she was trying to reassure herself as much as Rei. The raven shook her head miserably and amethyst eyes flashed with a deep agony that Minako couldn't even begin to imagine. Slowly, gently, Minako tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind Rei's ear. The other girl glanced at her fleetingly before looking away.

Minako gulped and waited for her response, a lone tear trickling down her face. Then Rei gently cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with the soft pad of her thumb. Minako covered the cold hand with her own and pressed it between her cheek and hand, willing it to be warm. She expected Rei to draw away from her like she usually did but instead the former miko drew her closer into a tight embrace.

Minako buried her face into the waiting shoulder. "Do you remember the party we threw after we defeated Berryl?" Rei asked quietly. Minako nodded hesitantly. "Remember when we danced on the beach together?" Minako let a small smile form. Rei felt her lips move into her shoulder and urged herself on.

"I remember then that I realized my feelings for you," she continued softly "I realized that I loved you more than anything in the world."

Minako tightened her grip around Rei's waist. "Funny because I knew you loved me even before that." she attempted at her old humor towards the stoic girl. Something flashed behind guarded amethyst eyes and ruby red lips quirked into the ghost of a smile.

"I remember that night Rei, you saved me." she smiled up at fire senshi. Rei's hand came up to touch her cheek and she leaned into the caress. Her eyes closed and a gentle sweet smile graced her features. Rei's heart skipped a beat at the stunning beauty she hadn't seen in so long, revealing itself for the first time in a year.

Rei cautiously leaned forward and brushed her lips against Minako's. The blonde's eyes opened in surprise as she gazed shyly at the indifferent raven. "I need you to do something for me." Rei started quietly while leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. Minako closed her eyes again. "Yes Reiko?" she asked. Rei hesitated and took a deep breath. The faint scent of strawberries reached her nose and she basked for a moment in Minako's scent.

"I need you to save me." she whispered, her mask cracking and her voice faltering. Tears streamed down her cheeks and their steady drip on the bed echoed loudly throughout the room.

Minako wrapped her arms around the girl who had stolen her heart and won her soul. She planted a soft kiss on her lips and then another, longer, harder, more passionate one.

"I promise I'll save you Rei, I always will. I love you, forever and always."

"I love you too Mina," Rei sniffled "in heaven and in hell."

_"Only you're love can save me."_


	3. Aino Birthday Pt 1

A/N: I keep forgetting to actually write something and just kinda end up posting stuff. So leave a review please! Comments are needed. Anything really.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really

* * *

Aino Birthday

-Minako-

Minako strolled casually through the mall, her best friends right beside her. She was the center of attention today. On her birthday she deserved some.

Still there was something to be desired. Rei. Minako sighed mournfully. Rei was still at school in Kyoto and couldn't get away due to final exams. At first Minako hadn't believed her but today was her birthday and Rei was still in Kyoto.

Minako shook her head to distract her mind from thinking about her missing best friend. Well more-than-best friend. She corrected herself. There was no way she thought of the raven haired girl as just a friend. _No way in hell._

"So Mina, where do you want to go next?" her 'twin' with odango styled hair asked excitedly. "Hmm, I don't really know." Minako glanced hopefully at Makoto and Ami. The tall brunette shrugged unhelpfully and Ami showed no sign of even being in the conversation.

The genius bluenette just about never came to the mall unless it was important. Like Minako's birthday. Still she was rarely into their conversations and wandered aimlessly around stores, occasionally finding something of interest and pointing it out to Makoto who would grin and voice her own opinion about it. Then she would lean in closer to Ami and whisper something into her ear that would make her turn as red as a tomato.

Minako chuckled to herself as Usagi's face lit up. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Let's go get something to eat at the Crown!" She bounded off in the direction of the doors. Her three friends sweat dropped at the antics of their princess. "Usagi wait up!"

-Rei-

_Rei inspected the silver ring carefully. Yes. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She pointed to it and the manager smiled. "I thought you'd like that one. Do you want it engraved?"_

_ Rei nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and jotted down what she wanted engraved into the ring. The manager smiled kindly and took the paper. She scanned it over and raised a perfectly manicured finger to her lips in thought. "You want that design?" she gazed questioningly at the miko. Rei shrugged. "If you can do it for me then I would like to have it on there."_

_ The woman smiled and flicked loose strands of deep purple hair away from her face. "That's not a problem dear, I just haven't used that design on any of my rings in a while, it's not very common anymore." Rei grinned. "Well as you can see I'm not any average person that comes into the store."_

_ "You're damn right about that. Do you have the stone you want with you right now?" Rei grunted and dug her hand into her pocket, searching for the small leather pouch Akane had given her._

_ The manager took it and emptied it of its contents. "Hmm...I've never seen anything like this before, where'd you get it?" she asked curiously, eyes alight with amusement. Rei blushed, she wasn't used to people being this interested in her business, most people only tried to get her number._

_ "I had a close friend make it from my own design." she replied simply. "Was this friend Akane Tokugawa?" Rei smiled. "The one and only."_

_ "Well she's really outdone herself on this one. Your design must have been wonderful!" Rei's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Yes ma'am." she stammered. The manager flashed her a guilty look. "I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself." her voice was clear with a slight British accent. "I'm Luna."_

_ She held out her hand. Rei took it and they shook. "Rei Hino, it's nice to meet you Luna." Luna smiled. "Ok then Rei, come back in two days and your order will be ready." The purple haired woman nodded to her and then turned her attention to the items in front of her, calling one of her assistants to the desk._

_ Rei headed out the door, calling out a thank you over her shoulder before stepping out onto the busy sidewalk and eagerly jogged back to her apartment._

* * *

-Rei-

Rei skipped excitedly into the jewelry shop and rang the bell. One of the assistants rushed up[ to her. "Hino-san," he bowed and grinned at her "your order is ready and might I say it's a damn good piece of work."

She smiled back warmly, excitement coursing through her veins. "Luna, Rei's here!" he shouted. A moment later Luna came through the back entryway. "Oh Rei! Come on back, I'm sure you'll love it!" Luna ushered the startled miko into the backroom hurriedly.

"Ta-da!" Luna proudly presented a small black velvet box to Rei. A single flame design in red was printed onto the lid. A smile quirked at Rei's lips. She opened the box to reveal a silver ring. The band was engraved to Minako and a henna pattern surrounded the lettering and curled up the length of the band. The crystal that Rei had gotten from Akane sparkled. It was a glittering flame encircled with a glowing orange chain. When the crystal hit the light just right it seemed as if sparks were emitting from the connection of the two elements.

"It's amazing." Rei breathed, too stunned for words. Luna fist bumped her assistant. "I told you she'd love it!" she almost shouted. Rei hugged her quickly. "Thank you Luna for all of your help." she said happily.

"You're welcome, anytime Rei." The three made their way back into the main shop. "So how much do I owe you for the ring?" Rei pulled out her wallet. Luna held up a hand and she stopped. "You don't owe me anything Rei."

"B-but I've gotta repay you somehow." Rei insisted, opening her wallet. Luna pushed her hand away. "Just seeing you happy is good enough for me, besides, Akane told me why you're doing this and I think it's just the sweetest thing in the world!" Rei blushed. "She told you?" Luna laughed. "Word gets around fast." Rei nodded dumbly.

"Apparently it does." she muttered. Luna giggled. "Don't worry about paying me, this one's on the house, now go get your girl!"

* * *

I can only do so much so let me know what you think.


	4. Aino Birthday Pt 2

**A/N: **So I had some issues with the last part as in, I'm not exactly what you would call good at this kind of fluffy thing. This chapter actually ended up being longer than I originally intended it to be but oh well...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, however much I want to.

* * *

Aino Birthday Pt. 2

-Minako-

The blonde sighed, the red bow holding her hair back seemed to sag along with its owner's depression. Makoto seemed to notice her friend's distress and patted her shoulder gently.

"What's the matter Mina?" she asked. Minako kept her eyes downcast. "Nothing's wrong Mako." she mumbled. Ami looked at her with concern, casually sipping her milkshake. Matoki chose that moment to come over and say happy birthday to the sulking blonde.

"Hey! Happy birthday Minako!" he exclaimed. Minako glanced up at him, smiled half-heartedly, and all the while remained slumped over in her seat.

"What's wrong with Mina?" Usagi finally looked up long enough from stuffing her face with food to notice the gloomy aura emitting from her 'twin.' Cerulean blue eyes closed with displeasure. "Nothing's wrong you guys." she growled. Makoto slowly removed her hand, Minako was in a really bad mood.

The door was thrown open violently and the three senshi that weren't depressed jumped. Matoki looked up curiously and immediately backed away as a tall short haired blonde barged through the Crown, straight for Minako.

Minako opened her eyes only to squeeze them shut as tightly as she could, bracing herself. Strong arms wrapped around her tightly as she was easily lifted out of the booth and thrown into the air. She couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips as the blonde senshi of wind tossed her up and down.

The others laughed as their commander was tossed around the Crown like a football between Haruka and Makoto. "Le-e-e-t me-e-e—"

Suddenly her feet hit the ground and the hands around her waist steadied her. She felt the person behind her chuckle and turned to glare at Haruka. "What the hell is wrong with you? I could've been killed!" she shouted. Haruka laughed. "Just admit that you enjoyed being thrown around and gracefully caught by your handsome prince."

Minako flushed. "I hated it," she muttered "just like I hate you." Haruka held up her hands defensively as her body was wracked with laughter. Minako grinned and playfully shoved the tomboy before jumping into her arms for a hug.

"That was a wonderful birthday gift," she whispered. Haruka smiled. "I try princess."

"If you ever do it again I'll chain you to a post and Michiru will make you sleep on the couch." The wind senshi's eyes widened. "Whoa there, you wouldn't really do that would you?" Minako stuck her tongue out.

"Oh I would."

Minako whipped around to see the beautiful aqua haired senshi of the seas behind her. Something about her elegant grace made Minako wild with jealousy, no wonder why Rei used to have a crush on her. The thought of the missing fire soldier brought back her original sadness. The usually perky blonde sat heavily on the booth, her head hitting the table with a thunk.

The other senshi exchanged worried glances. "What's wrong with her?" Haruka asked Usagi quietly. The odango-haired blonde shrugged. "She's been like that for a while," she whispered back. "Does it by any chance have anything to do with Rei?" Michiru inquired.

"She didn't even call to say happy birthday." Minako muttered.

"Well maybe she's just really busy with finals and hasn't gotten a chance to call you yet." Makoto offered. Minako shook her head miserably. "She wouldn't let that stop her. I guess she doesn't care."

Ami looked thoughtful. "Maybe she didn't realize it was your birthday, you know with her busy schedule and the fact that she's in a completely different time zone." Minako seemed to consider it before scowling. "Rei would never forget unless she wanted to." The blonde glowered.

The others sighed. There was no convincing Minako when she'd already made up her mind. Minako stared out the window, watching people pass by, couples holding hands, friends laughing together, a boy giving a girl he likes flowers. Her heart constricted. No, Rei wouldn't forget her birthday, they'd been best friends for years, and girlfriends for almost two years now. She wouldn't forget about her now, would she?

* * *

-Rei-

She spared a glance through the window of the Crown. Minako was being thrown around by Haruka and Makoto. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was ready to die. Rei chuckled. She pocketed the black velvet box and continued down the road.

* * *

"So what can I do for you Rei?" the man with midnight blue hair asked. Anything for his wife's best friend. "Well I was hoping you could you know, pop out one of those fancy roses and give me a bouquet." Rei smiled innocently.

Mamoru gave his friend a blank look. "You're kidding right?" Upon receiving a questioning look the older man sighed. "Rei, you do know that those things are legal weapons right?" Rei nodded. "It makes it all the better."

The raven grinned as Mamoru produced a rose from his jacket. "You can't just take them, you need the jacket too." Rei's face fell. "But...Oh that's brilliant!" she carefully whispered her idea into the man's ear.

He seemed pensive for a while. "I suppose it could work. Are you sure?"

Rei nodded like an eager puppy. "Oh fine then."

* * *

-Minako-

Back at home Minako was sprawled out on the couch watching TV with Makoto resting comfortably on her sofa chair. Her eyes were glued to the screen, even though she wasn't watching the program.

_"Mina! Come here, I want to show you something!" Rei's excited voice rang through the courtyard at her grandfather's shrine. Minako turned to her best friend expectantly, waiting for the surprise._

_ "Are you coming or what?" Rei glared at her impatiently and she finally realized she was supposed to go see the surprise. "Oh, coming," Minako dashed after the fire senshi, struggling to keep pace since Rei had gotten a head start on her. She reached the cherry blossom tree they would always sit under and discovered a small picnic set up._

_ But Rei was absent from the scene. "Rei?" the blonde called out. No answer. The tree branch above her rustled and she had a split second to prepare herself before a mass of laughing miko fell on top of her._

_ "Ouch." Minako muttered. Rei giggled. "Hey Mina, don't be such a sour puss." Minako's jaw dropped. "Um Rei..."_

_ Rei tilted her head. "Yes Mina?" she asked curiously._

_ "Are you drunk?"_

_ Rei laughed. "Of course not. All I did was take a few sips of that liquid you left out on the counter." Minako paled. "How much of the tequila did you drink exactly?"_

_ Amethyst eyes glazed over. "Oh you know, half the bottle."_

_ "Rei!" Minako slapped her friend hard. "You're not supposed to drink that much!" Rei flopped down on the grass. "But I feel great!" she shouted tipsily. Minako gave her an amused smirk. "Who knew the fabulous Rei Hino could get drunk?" she giggled._

_ "Mina, I have a confession," the raven glanced up at her fleetingly before collapsing back down on the grass. "Yes Reiko?" Minako gulped._

_ "I love you Mi-chan!" the drunk miko screamed. Minako's eyes widened. "You what?" she shouted. "I love you!" Minako grinned. "I love you too."_

Minako chuckled to herself at the memory of her first 'date' with Rei. "Maybe she still feels that way." she murmured to herself. Makoto glanced up. "What is it Mina?"

"Oh nothing..." she was spared from having to explain herself when both their communicators went off. Makoto answered hers first. "You guys, it's urgent, there was an attack down east, three youma headed towards Tokyo." Ami's rushed voice gave them directions over the communicator. "Haruka is on her way to get you guys, Setsuna is taking the rest of us."

A pair of glimmering emerald eyes met hers. Determination set between the senshi of lightning and the senshi of love. A loud honk outside her door let them know that Haruka was already there. They rushed out and hopped into the car. Haruka glanced back at them once before gunning the engine and speeding off.

They arrived at the scene just as Mercury coated the area in a thick haze with her powers. Neptune stood off to the side, channeling her attack at the nearest youma. Another dark form shifted in the mist, heading straight for Mercury.

"Ami!" Makoto screamed her lover's name.

There was a blur of movement as Haruka, now Sailor Uranus hurtled towards the senshi of knowledge, grabbed her by the waist, and jumped to safety. Minako willed herself to become Sailor Venus, they didn't need verbal commands anymore to transform, and the love me chain appeared in her hands.

Next to her stood Makoto. A lightning bolt descended from the sky and coiled itself around her. There was a flash and then Sailor Jupiter stood before her in all her glory. "Nice performance Jupiter," Venus commented dryly. Jupiter grinned. "I practice Cap."

"Just go fight." the senshi commander growled. She was still upset that Rei had missed her birthday and hadn't even shown up to save the world.

The orange skirted senshi wound her chain around the third youma and while it was tied up launched crescent beam after crescent beam at it, taking no pity at its tortured screams.

After what seemed like ages of attacking her helpless victim, a pure beam of light rushed past her and incinerated the youma. "Took you long enough." Venus grunted, turning to face her leader. "Oh hush it Venus." Sailor Moon snapped. Well somebody must have missed desert. Realizing her tone, the Moon Princess' face softened.

"Sorry Mina, I guess I'm just kinda crabby lately." she lowered her eyes and ran off to help the other senshi.

A familiar presence washed over Minako. _It couldn't be._ Her eyes darted towards the source of the aura she was sensing. Nothing there. _I must be imagining things. _She thought to herself.

"Minako!" Usagi's scream cut through her thoughts, the blonde senshi of love whirled around and would have screamed had she not been used to seeing so many youma. The youma towered over her by a good three feet and its inky body rippled in the midnight breeze. Glowing white eyes took in her aura greedily, ready to suck out her life force.

The claws were descending upon her too quickly, she realized, they were too close to dodge.

Suddenly the youma screeched and reared backwards. Venus shook her head and looked down. A snow white rose, her favorite kind, was implanted in the ground, faint traces of the youma's black blood lingered on its otherwise flawless petals.

She watched in amazement as slowly the rose started to burn until became a flickering fire rose. "Burning Mandala" Mars' cry pierced the night as a stream of fire connected full force with the youma, completely destroying it.

Venus let her transformation drop.

Minako's attention was drawn to the wall where a defiant Sailor Mars stood in a suit jacket and pants covering her uniform. She was so hot. Literally, Minako could feel the flames emitting from her counterpart.

All of their transformations dropped and Mars continued to stand on the wall. Eventually the others were gone, leaving the blonde birthday girl and the stoic miko alone. Rei was wearing a formal tux and she leaped gracefully off the wall, landing a few feet away from a stunned Minako.

"I have something for you." she whispered. Minako's stomach churned in anticipation. Rei reached in her pocket and pulled out...a lighter? Rei grinned and separated the flames into three different fiery roses.

"Choose one Mina. If you choose the right one you'll get a special reward, choose the wrong one and well, let's hope you don't." Rei pointed to her and the roses doubled themselves and made a circle around her. Minako gulped.

She examined each rose carefully. Nothing different about any of them. Then she looked down. The rose still in the ground burned with an intense heat that none of the others around her had. Stooping low so she could reach it, Minako flashed Rei a hopeful smile, and picked up the rose.

"I choose this one Reiko," she held the flower tightly, the thorns having no effect on her palms. "That my Mina, is the right one." The other roses blinked out of existence and slowly the rose in her hands began to dissolve.

When the rose had finally disappeared in its place settled a small black velvet box. Minako gasped. The flame insignia on the lid was a dead give away.

She opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. The faint moonlight danced around the crystal in the center, making it seem like sparks were going off.

The blonde looked up at passion filled amethyst eyes. Rei smiled. "Mina," she took a deep breath and kneeled down on the ground "will you marry me?"

"Yes," Minako breathed "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She allowed Rei to slip the ring onto her finger and as their fingers touched, a jolt of passion welled up inside the senshi of love.

Then she was tackling the startled fire soldier to the ground. Steady arms wrapped around her waist and held her firmly. Their lips met in a fiery kiss and around them glowing orange hearts danced with flickering roses of fire.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Comments anyone? Seriously, they really help ^_^


	5. Here We Are

**Here We Are**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or the song.

* * *

_So here we are_

_Fighting and, trying to hide the scars_

_I'll be home tonight_

_Take a breath and softly say goodbye_

_The lonely road_

_The one that I should try to walk alone_

_I'll be home tonight_

_Take a breath and softly say goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_~Here We Are by Breaking Benjamin_

"Rei…"

At the sound of her name the raven haired woman turned. "Yes?" Her tone was edgy. She hadn't meant it to be but she couldn't help the bitter resentment she held for this woman

Minako's eyes were red and her cheeks glistened with tears.

_Oh God, she's crying._ Rei resisted the urge to sigh and instead hopped up from her comfy desk chair, snatched a few tissues from the nearly full box, and gently wiped the tears from the blonde's face.

"I broke up with Yaten today," she suddenly blurted. Rei stopped.

"You did?"

Minako nodded sullenly. "I-I..." she trailed off and burst into tears. The raven was startled by her outburst and the tears were confusing her. So she did the only thing a confused person could do.

SLAP.

Minako recoiled from the blow and whimpered. This confused the former miko even more. The blonde had never done that before. She had always slapped her back or glared at her. This...this wasn't her Minako.

_Your Minako also died five years ago._

The words that echoed through her mind hurt. Because she knew what would come next.

_And when she came back, when she was the most vulnerable, you abandoned her because you were scared. And you lost the one thing that could ever matter to you._

But it was true. She'd simply turned on her heel and walked away from the others. Walked away from Minako and her life.

Now, five years later, it was coming back to haunt her. It wasn't just the occasional message on her phone that the blonde left, telling her about her new life, without her, it was the blonde herself.

But she was different. She wasn't their fearless leader who had sacrificed everything for her princess but a scared and empty shell of the woman she used to be.

"Y-you're just like him." Minako sobbed and ran out of the office. And Rei's carefully constructed barriers broke. Just like that. One encounter and five years worth of barriers completely broken.

Her hand shot out, grabbing onto Minako's arm. The woman screamed in terror and tore out of her grip and sprinted away, Rei only a few steps behind her.

"Minako!" she shouted, completely ignoring her co-workers who stared at her oddly. She followed her former best friend out the doors and onto the sidewalk. The younger woman finally caught up to her in the park.

"Let go of me!" Minako shrieked, trying pitifully to wrestle herself out of the stronger woman's grip. "You're just like him!"

"Like who?" Rei asked softly, staring into swirling pools of cerulean. "Like who?"

Those blue eyes that used to be so happy flashed angrily. "Just like Yaten. You're just like that bastard," she spat.

And Rei let go of her hands. She slumped against a nearby tree and glared angrily at the sky. Minako watched her cautiously from a few feet away.

The raven finally worked up the nerve to ask the question, "What did he do to you Mina?"

"He beat me. He beat me and raped me." Minako replied bitterly. "And you're almost as bad as he was."

Rei laughed heartlessly. "I haven't seen you in five years. What was I supposed to do? Hug you relentlessly and tell you it'll all be ok?"

Minako's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who turned your back on all of us- your friends, _me_— and I only wanted you back into my life." Rei looked away. "I wanted you back, Reiko." she whispered. Then her voice hardened. "But obviously you're not worth having back."

"You're right."

Minako stared in shock at the proud woman she'd fallen in love with years ago. Rei had changed. They all had apparently. The one person who Minako thought could never change or be broken through time had become a complete stranger to her.

Haunted amethyst eyes glanced up at her. "I abandoned everybody because I was scared of what would happen. I walked away and let you go. I let you go to him and you see the results of what I did?" Rei gestured to the space between them. "We were never this far apart Mina."

And then the blonde was in her lap, soaking her shirt with an endless stream of tears. Rei held her and awkwardly rubbed her back, resting her chin on a slender shoulder.

Sob after sob wracked her body and the former miko waited patiently for them to end.

"I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I miss you _Reiko_," she finally said between sniffles. Rei pulled away and faced her, smiling gently. "I missed you too," she whispered. "And if you'll have me back I promise I'll never leave you again."

Minako closed the space between them, sealing the promise with a soft kiss. "I accept." she said, returning the smile. She rested her head on the raven's shoulder and Rei's arms tightened around her.

_Yes, I can stay like this forever._

* * *

~SM~

* * *

Rei's body was limp and her eyes were dull and lifeless. She was a pitiful broken form lying in a pool of her own blood.

Minako collapsed beside her dead lover, oblivious to everything but Rei.

_I love you Mina._

And the blonde let her tears fall. "I love you too, goodbye Reiko."

A hand rested firmly on her shoulder. "Come on Minako, stop worrying about the dead." Yaten said. Rage seared through the heartbroken blonde and she whirled at him. He hadn't even transformed. He'd just sat there and let Rei die. But of course, that was what he'd planned all along.

"You bastard!"

He didn't get a chance to reply because a glowing orange chain ripped through his throat before wrapping around his torso and flinging him away. His body bounced off a tree and landed heavily on the ground.

Minako spared one last parting glance at her lover and whispered, "Goodbye."

* * *

Please leave a review! I'm suffering from writer's block and reviews help! And special thanks to CloudAuditoreFair-SinisterJ, my ever so awesome beta who has to fix my many(and so many more) mistakes!


	6. Perfect

A/N: Thanks to Cloud Auditore Fair, my wonderful beta who has to suffer through the art of wrestling with my writing...it's a tiring job

Disclaimer: I don't own the song by My Darkest Days, nor do I own Sailor Moon no matter how much I wish I could...

* * *

**Perfect**

_I was fine right before I met her_

_Never hurt and nothing could control me_

_You know I tried but I can't regret her_

_She's the first, ask anyone who knows me_

Rei bit back all the pain and betrayal in her mind. Tried desperately to keep a grip on the cruel world she'd come to live in. Everything was falling apart around her. Nothing was right; nothing was the same. Her heart had shattered into a million fragile pieces. Pieces as sharp as knives. Should anyone try to come any closer, they'd bleed until they were forced to quit. Or bled as much as she did.

Nothing would ever be easy for her. Not once would she ever have something come to her easily.

Of course, the blonde had come too easily to her.

_Terrified that she'd find my heart and break it_

_Paralyzed by the thought of her with someone else_

Cornflower blue eyes and that annoying goofy grin that was ever so optimistic, despite everything that happened to them. So different from her previous life, but that's good of course.

Rei always knew it would be like this eventually. She just didn't know what to do. Of course she knew that she wasn't loved back. Of course she did. But still, it hurt to think that her love's heart belonged to another. It hurt to know she would be used.

_I wish I would have known_

His cold, dark gaze had haunted her for a millennia and it still did. He was always there, just in the way of everything. If it weren't for **him**_, _everything would be normal. Something in her life would actually be easy and maybe, just this once, she could have what she wanted.

_I shouldn't have fallen in love with her_

_It's been nothing but trouble till now_

_I shouldn't have fallen in love at all_

_But I couldn't stop myself_

No, she couldn't have stopped herself from falling in love with the princess. She never would've been able to stop herself. Falling in love with Usagi was her mistake and now she was paying the consequences for trying to change fate.

Nothing would ever come easy for the guardians of the princess. It was always about their destiny and the future for their princess. Always what the royal family wanted. Never was it what their loyal guardians wanted, no matter how close of friends they were. Usagi's world was just her love and their soon to be daughter.

So selfish.

And yet here she was, falling in love with the very woman blind to anything but her perfect family.

_What gives her the right_

_To tear up my life_

_How dare she be so perfect_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

A gentle hand rested on her back. A soft voice called out her name. Golden strands fell over her shoulders as their bodies connected. Blue eyes stared into broken amethyst and her world shifted.

She stood next to Usagi on the blonde's deck, leaning over the railing while the perky girl prattled on about how much fun the party was. Then they were kissing, Usagi's face flushed from the alcohol.

But in that moment, she felt a pair of eyes on her, pain-filled and utterly broken eyes watching her.

_Never let her go_

_How dare she be so perfect_

"Reiko…" There was that voice again, snapping Rei back to reality. She glanced over her shoulder at the sad expression on Minako's face. The loneliness was written plainly across her features, only to be immediately replaced by a tender smile that was meaningful yet at the same time absolutely meaningless.

"Please, don't leave me," Minako whispered in her ear. "I don't want to be alone again."

Rei gently wrapped the heartbroken girl in her arms and held her close, knowing full well what Minako meant and exactly what she wanted to say, yet not able to say the same.

_You started the fire_

"Rei," Minako's voice rang through the room, breaking up the pair in the bedroom. Usagi quickly shot off the bed and zoomed around the room, throwing her clothes on haphazardly and running out the door.

Rei glanced up at her girlfriend. The shock on her face made the raven look away. "Mina," she began "I'm so sorry it had to be this way. I'm so sorry that I don't love you."

Then she quietly gathered her things and packing them into a watched her silently, tears flooding down her the door shut behind the former miko, the blonde allowed herself to collapse on the floor, curling into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably.

_I haven't cried since the day she left me_

_Cause that would mean that I admit it's over_

_I tell myself that she's trying to test me_

_She'd never leave, she still needs me to hold her_

Minako cried into Rei's shoulder, wishing that the moment would last forever because in moments like these, she could actually feel like she was loved back. Times like these were when she felt that Usagi didn't exist and Rei was all hers and that they could be happy for once.

That's all she wanted. It was all she'd ever wanted. For the raven to be happy, even if it meant being without her. Yes, it would break her heart but her love would never cease to be.

_Horrified cause she found my heart and broke it_

_Mortified when I picture her with someone else_

Minako spent so many years as an idol, shielding herself from revealing her true emotions to people and protecting her heart, especially after Yates. He'd come into her life, declared his undying love, then left her just as quickly for another girl.

When Rei came into her life, she'd been reluctant to let her in, but the miko grew on her and became one of her every day essentials. And then, just like that, her heart had been beaten to a bloody pulp again.

Rei spent her entire life avoiding others. She didn't allow herself the freedom of friends until that fateful bus ride when her life changed forever and she met Usagi.

It was love at first sight and touch.

When she met Minako, the same feelings washed over her and when she finally got close to Minako, so close that they were inseparable, Usagi finally told her she loved her.

And so, of course, she instantly dropped Minako for the princess.

So why now, after everything that happened, was Minako coming to her to cry over a dead relationship with her? Why was her own heart crumbling?

Because Usagi had done the same thing to her that she had done to Minako, met someone better and lost interest in the other.

_I wish I would've known_

_I shouldn't have fallen in love with her_ _It's been nothing but trouble till now_

_I shouldn't have fallen in love at all_

They sat together underneath the cherry blossom tree on the top of the hill. They sat there in silence, trying not to focus on the past but instead build each other's futures. Because both of them had lived through too much heartbreak to do anything else. It was just so easy to fall in love and just so easy to destroy it. Love is a fragile thing, it can be destroyed just as easily as it can be built.

_But I couldn't stop myself_

Both were told at the very beginning that they would have to sacrifice everything for their princess's happiness.

Now here they were, trying desperately to put the pieces of their lives back together.

_What gives her the right_

_To tear up my life_

_How dare she be so perfect_

_What did I do to deserve this_

Rei finally broke down, tears streaming down her face. Because, after everything that had happened, it was her fault to begin with.

But Usagi had just been so irresistible.

She just couldn't help herself.

Rei thought she'd gotten over Usagi when Minako came into her life, but obviously it was a lie. So when Usagi told her she loved her, she'd forgotten about Minako instantly and only when the heartbroken blonde opened that door did the course of her actions finally come crashing down upon her.

_Never let her go_

Even though now, after being so cruelly dumped, she still loved the moon princess.

_How dare she be so perfect_

"Rei," Minako started, "our lives are seriously messed up." The raven smiled at the weak attempt at humor and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Messed up is just the tip of the iceberg."

_Tell me why,_

_Tell me why_

_You started the fire_

_And played me like that_

_Tell me why,_

_Tell me why,_

_You started the fire_

_And played me like that_

"You know I could never be mad at you, no matter how much it hurts." Minako whispered gently.

Rei nodded. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at myself."

Minako rested her head on the former miko's shoulder, instantly relaxing into the position she'd missed for so long. "Don't be, I just wish I was enough for you. I'm sorry for keeping you around when you didn't want to be." She said sadly, remembering exactly why she hadn't been in this position in such a long time, and pulling away.

_I shouldn't have fallen in love with her_ _It's been nothing but trouble till now_ _I shouldn't have fallen in love at all_ _But I couldn't stop myself_

"It's not your fault, Mina. I always wanted you," Rei murmured, her voice distraught. "I just never realized how much."

_What gives her the right_

_To tear up my life_

_How dare she be so perfect_

_What did I do to deserve this_

Rei chuckled dully. "I always thought that I wanted Usagi, but when you came into my life I wanted you more. But there was always a part of me that wanted the princess."

"You mean Mars," Minako said softly. Amethyst eyes turned to hers and she could see flecks of amber in them, Mars's eyes, the eyes of the soldier from the Silver Millennium who fell in love with the princess.

"Yeah." Rei frowned slightly. "But now I realize that even though I'm the reincarnation of Mars, I don't have to be her. I'm not her." The amber slowly began to fade away "I love you, Mina."

Minako felt arms wrap around her again and she was guided back into the embrace. Hesitantly, she closed the distance between them with a light kiss.

_I've got to let her go_

_How dare she be so perfect_

Rei held the blonde closer and she felt her muscles give in as she fell back against the cherry blossom tree. She returned the kiss and something inside of her connect again.

_Tell me why,_

_Tell me why_

_You started the fire_

_And played me like that_

_Tell me why,_

_Tell me why_

_You started the fire_

_And played me like that_

As she thought about it, Rei realized that the only reason this happened was because she hadn't been strong enough to control her former self, locked deep inside of her in some place just out of reach but close enough to the surface to destroy what she loved.

And she also realized that no matter how hard she tried, Mars would always be inside of her, waiting to claw her way to the surface to wreak havoc before settling down again to do the same.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you Mina."

Minako smiled. "It's okay Reiko, I just wanted you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted."

The smile was returned. "I love you."

"I love you too, please don't leave me again."

Rei diverted her gaze, a frown tugging at her lips. The amber was starting to return to her eyes. Minako started to panic. "Please," she begged, reaching for the other woman's hand.

Rei flinched back from her touch and cerulean eyes widened. "Don't leave me."

Then suddenly Rei tilted her head and looked at her curiously. "Why would I leave you Mina?" Minako started; this was confusing. "Do you want me to leave?" Rei bit her lip and it looked so heartbreakingly adorable that Minako choked back a sob and jumped into the waiting arms.

"No, don't ever leave me at all. I love you too much." When they kissed, it was full of unrestrained passion and Minako knew that Mars's spirit had finally settled. That now, after all of the suffering and pain, they could finally be happy. The kind of happy they never thought possible.

"I could never love anyone else."

* * *

A/N2: So as I said before I'm really stuck in a rut with my longer fic that currently has a total of one chapter because I'm stuck on it, so if anybody could take the time to read it and suggest what I can work on or what they want he second chapter to be about, that would be amazing because I'm hopelessly stuck. :(


	7. Mina

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own the characters or the song.

In honor of Minako's birthday which was October 22 :)

* * *

_**Mina**_

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure_

_To say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help make amends_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_~Lucy by Skillet_

The flashing lights and the roar of the crowd are suffocating. The pounding of the bass and the constant sway of the crowd start to make her feel trapped. She hates feeling trapped.

The redhead dancing before her rocks her hips just right and she raises the clear glass full of sparkling amber liquid to her lips. She lets the poison trickle down her throat and set her blood on fire. She lets it slowly erase the pain and the memories.

"Accept my gift." The redhead murmurs in a faint German accent. Her sapphire eyes flutter open and the older woman's struck by the similarity.

She reels back from the girl's touch, whimpering and clutching her head. The glass containing the drink shatters on the floor, the liquid spilling and coating the girl's shoes in a sticky sheen. The older woman struggles against the memories, her dark hair obscuring her face.

The pulsing beat and the heat of the people inside surround her and close in with each passing second like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Come one Rei, accept my gift." The girl smiles seductively and holds out her hands.

The raven stumbles back and abruptly turns on her heel, striding tipsily towards the door.

The air outside is cold but she doesn't bother to put on her jacket. Her feet follow the well-worn path that she finds herself constantly walking. In her hands are a bouquet of white roses, a smooth mahogany box, and a black leather jacket.

_She'd _specifically picked out the jacket and had it specially tailored just for her. Painstakingly embroidered on the sleeve in red is the proud insignia of Mars, her old senshi symbol.

Rei sighs, her memory is still fuzzy and she hopes it will stay that way until she makes it to her destination. Once she's there, she will have forever to remember.

The iron gates creak open under her touch and she is thankful and disgusted as to how run down this place has become. The brick walls are crumbling and the mortar is chipping, giving the once sparkling texture an eerie look to it.

The headless statue before her used to be a bronze angel, beautiful when hit just right by the sun. Now it's weather worn and headless.

The raven-haired woman makes her way to one of the older sections of the graveyard, scanning for certain stones and landmarks to pinpoint the exact location of the grave she's looking for.

Her grip on the bouquet of flowers tightens severely and she ignores the biting sting of the thorns in her palms.

_Two trees down off of the right of the pond and three rows up, ninth stone on the left._

Her feet move without being directed, they've walked this way too many times. It's her silent and dark muse.

She stops at a black marble headstone that seems to sparkle under the glowing full moon. Tentatively she brushes her palm across the writing to clear the grime from it. A loving finger traces the bold print on the stone that seems to scold her.

_Minako Aino_

_ Born October 22, 1978 Died July 7, 2002_

_ In loving memory of Venus incarnate herself._

Rei lets the tears slip from her unyielding eyes and they trickle down her cheeks, dripping onto the stone. _It's been ten years since then. Mina, I'm sorry._

The only signs of visitors here are the eight flowers arranged neatly in front of the stone. A pink rose next to a red rose; Usagi and Mamoru. A blue and an emerald green; Ami and Makoto. Gold and aquamarine; Haruka and Michiru. Deep jade green and deep purple; Setsuna and Hotaru.

Gently, Rei places her jacket over the stone, as if protecting Minako's spirit in the stone from the cold. She picks out the white roses from the bouquet one by one and sticks them in the ground in a neat circle.

She places the mahogany box in the center of her circle of roses and sits before them, cross-legged and in a position she hasn't been in for years. Ever since that day she'd lost touch with the Shinto ways and hadn't meditated in years. Now here she is, concentrating on summoning the powers she hasn't used in years.

Slowly, her efforts are rewarded as rose after rose begins to burn. Her mind is clearer now and she can feel the memories rushing towards her, eager to claim her.

Rei exhales slowly, allowing the visions to take her away.

_**Ring!**__ The slight furrow of two perfectly shaped eyebrows._

_**Ring!**__ A small disgruntled noise of discontentment._

_**Ring!**__ Hands slowly clenching and unclenching._

_**Ring!**__ Her body shook with the effort to not stand and answer._

_**Ring!**__ "Stop . . . please stop, it hurts"_

_**Ring!**__ She stood up abruptly and crossed the room, intent on picking up the phone._

_**Beep!**__ The hand hovering over the wired plastic, ready to angrily smash the offending object paused as the call was transferred to voicemail._

_ She sighed and slumped ungracefully into one of the wooden dining chairs. She folded her arms on the oak surface and rested her chin there, staring at the phone and listening to the sound of her own voice message._

_ "Rei?" Minako's confused voice came through over the other end of the line. The miko tensed and looked away from the phone, as if just looking at it would alert the blonde to her presence._

_ "Rei . . . oh God Rei! Please! Please answer me!" Minako begged, practically shrieking. The raven whimpered slightly and scooted backwards in her chair._

_ "Please Rei! I can't do this anymore! Please answer me, you know I love you, please!" The blonde seemed to be going hysteric. "Reiko, please." It was a soft-spoken whisper, one last pleading note._

_**Crunch!**__ The phone started to beep wildly as its owner lashed out with it with a perfect strike, severely damaging its circuits and cutting off the frantic cries of the blonde._

_ "Stop hurting yourself." The raven growled, knowing Minako couldn't hear her but saying it nonetheless._

_ A sick feeling suddenly washed over her and she froze in place. Her hand shook and her legs gave out from underneath her as the feeling grew in intensity. Her body shook violently and her vision darkened._

_ Rei slowly pushed herself to her feet and took a shaky step towards the bathroom. In painstakingly slow movements the miko made her way in and studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror._

_ The dark circles under her eyes seemed more prominent than before and she seemed paler. Amethyst eyes narrowed in concentration. _There. _She could see it._

_ Rei moved to flick her bangs out of her eyes, a nervous habit. She'd seen it. A dark aura flickered on and off around her. It hadn't been there before she knew._

_The realization hit her then._

_ She was running, her feet pounding against the wooden floors. She tore through the entrance to the shrine in a flash of darkness. Her senshi speed was kicking in and adrenaline pumped through her veins._

_ The fire soldier sprinted down the stone steps leading up to the shrine and leaped over the last dozen, landed solidly and resumed her mad dash._

_ "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" She screamed at the traffic when she was stopped by an intersection. "Dammit!"_

_ Cars screeched and horns honked as a young woman dressed in miko robes rushed across the intersection, unable to wait any longer. She had to dive for the sidewalk to avoid being hit by one unfortunate man who was unable to stop his car._

_ Rei didn't waste time with the door, simply kicked it open. Her senshi powers never seemed to fail her in the direst of situations._

_ She zoomed up the stairs to the second floor, stumbled slightly in the hallway and careened around the corner._

_ Rei burst through the door to Minako's room and immediately fell to her knees, paralyzed by what she saw, amethyst eyes widened in horror._

_ Minako, her Minako, was a bloody mess on the floor, one hand clutched tightly around her engagement ring and wedding band, the other splayed open and coated with blood._

_ A plastic prescription bottle was lying a few feet from her open hand, the white capsules scattered across the floor. Blood still leaked from the wound behind the blonde's ear and stained her golden locks red._

_ Tears dripped onto the sky blue carpet and a low guttural noise sounded from the back of Rei's throat._

_ "M-Mina . . ." She managed to choke out as she regarded the body on the floor in absolute horror._

_**Reiko.**_

_ "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" Rei screamed. "Mina!"_

_ She curled up on the floor in a ball, rocking back and forth, repeating to herself continuously that it wasn't happening. Clenching and unclenching her fist. It wasn't true._

_ "Mina!"_

Rei gasps and opens her eyes. She scrambles backwards away from the grave and the now thoroughly burned candles.

She sobs quietly into her hands before the grave of her lover. She stays like that for a while, humming a low and sad song she remembers from the Silver Millennium.

They'd been married for two years. In love for much longer.

"I'm sorry Mina, I never meant for this to happen. I love you." She whispers.

Rei sighs and opens the box. Inside are two rings, one ring she'd given to Minako on her birthday twelve years ago when she'd proposed and the other a silver band engraved with her name on it. She smiles fondly at the memory. But that, is a story for another time.

"Happy birthday Mi-chan."

_"Thank you Reiko."_

* * *

**A/N: **Edit about 24 hours after posting because of some incomplete parts. Ok so I know this was a little rushed in the end and I find a lot of issues with it but I'm still working on my writing style and trying to improve it as best as possible but I don't think I really made a lot of things clear like: In German, gift means poison. Look it up, it's true. And the girl dancing with her in the beginning was Asuka from Neon Genesis Evangelion. It just seemed like an interesting idea since there's a Rei in that series as well and the NGE Rei is supposedly named after our wonderful miko! Originally the way I had it Asuka was supposed to play a bit bigger of a role but then I couldn't exactly figure out how to make that one work and that ended up getting deleted(accidentally of course) so...I'm gonna stop blabbering.

R&R! And thanks to all of you who reviewed for previous chapters! Love you all!

~Wolfy


	8. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...and sadly not Minako...please, R&R!

~Wolfy

* * *

Maybe it was her smile that won me over. Or her silky golden hair that cascaded down her back and was held in place by the large red bow. Or maybe it was her perfectly tanned, perfectly flawless skin and figure that caught my attention. No, it wasn't any of these things, nor was it the warm and friendly glow that always seemed to surround her, still pulsing faintly even in the darkest of times, wavering against the loneliness and hurt that flashed behind her eyes. Yes, that was it. Her eyes. Her eyes were what won me over, the way they sparkled, filled with amusement and much, much more.

The reason I fell for Minako Aino was because through her eyes I could see her, the real her, all of her. The happiness, the joy, the love, and the determination, all things that everybody saw. But I also saw the betrayal, loneliness, and longing that was hidden just beneath the surface. I'd like to believe that the reason I saw all of this was because of my psychic abilities, or maybe she trusted me enough to let me see. I know that's not it. I know it was because of our bond, a bond that only Venus and Mars could ever have, a bond stronger because we're not just Venus and Mars, we're Rei and Minako. We were best friends and comrades before we were pushing the extremities.

We knew each other's palms by heart. We were the best of best friends and were always there for each other. I fell in love with her personality and charm, her ability to stay standing even when times were tough. I grudgingly admired her ability to lead us as a team against the forces of evil and keep calm in situations I could not have controlled myself in.

I don't know exactly when it happened but eventually I found myself watching her, studying her closely and finding myself entranced with what I saw. I began to realize that when she wasn't with me I would miss her and want her next to me all the time and when she was near me I would feel giddy but complete.

Only a few months ago did it finally hit me. I was in love with my best friend Minako Aino, senshi of Venus and embodiment of love and beauty.

I smile quietly to myself, hiding behind my book in our group's study session. Technically, since I go to a different high school than the others and don't have any work to do, I don't have to be here with them but…I glance over to my left, Minako's here. We're all at her house since her parents are away and I think some of us were just dying for a change in scenery. My greatest suspicion is that Minako and Usagi just didn't want to drag their lazy butts up the stairs to the shrine.

Once again I focus my attention on my secret love, tracing the delicate curve of her jaw and drinking in the adorable sight of her pouting over a math problem.

"Rei," she begins and looks up at me "I need—" Startled, I jump and quickly divert my gaze and then slowly bring it back up. Sparkling cerulean eyes meet mine and by the smirk on her face, I know she caught me. I raise and eyebrow at her questioningly, trying to stay calm and act like I hadn't done anything. This only provokes her smirk to spread even farther. "Well," she says dramatically, pulling the others' attentions from their work to her "I do believe the great Rei Hino was just checking me out!"

There's a loud thump as my head hits the table. Repetitively. Makoto snickers and I can tell Ami's fighting back her own giggles. Usagi just glares at us, mutters something under her breath and then returns to wrestling with her English homework. I wonder what's got her in such a bad mood.

"Way to be discreet," Makoto stage whispers in my ear and Minako laughs at the blush forming on my face, turning it a deep red color. I give the lightning senshi my best death glare but she only chuckles and leans back to settle comfortable next to Ami.

"Aw, it's okay if you wanted to check me out, Reiko," Minako purrs and hugs me from behind. I bristle at the sudden contact but her arms are so warm and I feel like I'm melting and…

"Get off!" I shriek, struggling out of her grasp. A thoughtful look comes across her face and she idly taps her finger to her chin. I watch her wearily, crouched and ready to flee.

"You're right Reiko, I haven't gotten off in a while…" a mirthful look plays itself across her face and I groan, I so totally set myself up for this one "would you mind…_assisting _me?" _Shit. What the hell am I supposed to say now?_

"Um, I'll pass." I grumble and scoot away from the blonde seductress. Ami and Makoto give each other these creepy all-knowing looks and grin to each other, a silent exchange I can't quite understand. I only know that they're thinking about me…and Minako.

The senshi of Venus flashes me a full blown grin and slides a little closer to me. I retaliate by sliding even farther away. Just as I'm about to jump up and run away, Usagi slams her books down and lets out a cry of frustration. I turn to her in surprise, our princess has never looked so angry with us before.

"Enough!" She roars, blonde pigtails snapping about as she whips her head around to face all of us inner senshi. "I have had enough with the games going on around here!"

Startled at her furious outburst, we all stare up at her blankly, jaws hanging open and eyes wide in shock. Minako, of course, is the first to regain her bearings. "E-excuse me?" She stammers, blinking rapidly as if trying to make the image of our temperamental princess disappear.

I can't help but think that her confused expression is absolutely adorable. Wait…what the hell? _Adorable? _What the hell have I been drinking? More like…insanely hot and the sexiest thing on Earth. _What. The. Hell. Has. Gotten. Into. Me?_

As if sensing my internal battle, the blonde turns to me and winks, flashing me that ever so sexy look. But her eyes have a somber quality to them. I wonder why. Still, my face flushes again at having been caught staring—though kind of unintentionally—once again.

"Y-you!" I sputter, jabbing my finger at her and resisting the urge to screw her senseless. It's not my fault she decided to wear _that _tank top and _those _pair of shorts. It's not my fault that she looks incredibly sexy in that color blue. It's not my fault spandex are super tight. I guess it is my fault that I'm letting myself stare at her and drool.

"That's it!" Usagi shrieks and starts rapidly gathering her belongings. "I refuse to be around you two any longer until you've had enough time to confess to each other and have sex already!"

I gape at her. _Sex? _Minako blushes heavily this time. "Princess…" she mutters, "exactly what do you mean by this?" She still spares enough time to send an evil grin my way. Damn.

Usagi growls and leaps, none of us have any time to react before she's pinned Minako to the floor.

Minako stares up at Usagi with blatant amusement but I can detect hesitation and a slight flickering of fear behind them. Her blue eyes…wait, not the best time for that. Our princess roughly shakes Minako's shoulders and pinches her cheeks. Something inside of me flares to life at this sight. Only I'm allowed to be that close to Minako. Only I'm allowed to jump on her, or jump her for that matter. And only I am allowed to pinch her cheeks.

"You heard me! I refuse to be anywhere near you two until you've fucked each other so hard you won't have any energy left to create so much sexual tension in the room that you have the rest of us practically choking on your fumes!" Usagi screams. Oh God I can feel a nosebleed starting to form at the picture her words have painted in my mind. Minako must be thinking along the same lines because she grins slyly.

"Of course, _Princess._"

And then Usagi has been tossed off of her and I don't even have time to cry out as Minako crashes into me, her lips crushing into mine and her tongue thrusting its way into my mouth. I feel my legs slip from underneath me and I land heavily against the wall. But still she doesn't stop. I hear Ami let out a small _eep! _as this happens and Makoto bursts out laughing but I pay them no mind.

The blonde on top of me pulls away suddenly and whirls around to the others. "I suggest you leave," she says icily, a smug look coming across her face as she locks eyes with Usagi, "because I intend to screw her _hard._"

I squirm to get away from her and follow the others but she's got me effectively trapped with her legs and besides, it's not like I'm trying that hard.

Then, with her announcement finished, Minako presses her lips against mine again, this time a bit softer and more loving but just as passionately as the first. This kiss is sweet, the taste of caramel in my mouth and the addicting scent of vanilla and strawberries.

Her hand is dangerously close to secretive places and the others haven't even left yet. I know in the back of my mind that if this goes too far and they're still her, I will never live it down but, God, her lips are amazing!

I feel the zipper of my jeans coming undone and her other hand is slowly inching up my back, I hadn't even realized she'd gotten under my shirt.

Struggling to keep up with her intense pace, I fumble for a minute before gripping her thigh and sliding under her tank top. Minako moans and presses even closer to me.

Finally, I hear the door slam closed and three shaky voices shout goodbye. Just as quickly as she started it, Minako ends it, disconnecting herself from me and hopping nimbly to her feet. I whimper slightly and she smirks, winking and flashing her typical V for victory sign.

"Oh c'mon Rei, you seriously thought I would take you there?" She asks innocently blinking her eyes. I cross my arms and just about pout.

"Well…" I wave my hands dramatically in front of my face as if to say, '_You figure it out.' _Minako sighs heavily and crouches down next to me.

Her eyes are carefully guarded and her face is neutral. "Rei," she starts, biting her lip, "we've been best friends since we were fourteen and…" she trails off, fidgeting nervously.

"What is it?" I ask tentatively, resting my hand in hers and entwining our fingers. Her shoulders relax and some of the tension fades from her eyes.

"I think of you as more than just a friend," she explains and my heart leaps, "but I don't want to ruin what we have by jumping into this so soon without knowing how you really feel." I nod, her judgment has always been pretty good and love is after all, her 'element.'

"So, how do you feel about…" she motions half-heartedly from herself to me and then lets her hand fall down again to rest in mine, "this?"

I hesitate to reply, unsure of what words to use and how exactly to tell her exactly how much I love her. Her cerulean eyes darken slightly, doubts flitting through them briefly and fear of rejection and betrayal clouding them. It breaks my heart to see her like this, unsure of what will happen to her, afraid of the future, bracing herself to be betrayed. It makes me wonder just how often the ones she loves have betrayed her. I can't help but be infuriated by those who have played her along, told them they love her, and then destroyed her. But in a way, I am glad they broke her heart so many times, if they hadn't I wouldn't be sitting here now, holding her hand, ready to pour out my heart and soul to her. Ready to show her what it feels like, what it means to love and be loved back. I know now. I know.

"Mina," I whisper, unconsciously snuggling closer, deeper into her warmth. She has that glow, a faint friendly glow that always seems to surround her, inviting and full of love. I feel her take a deep breath and squeeze her hand in mine. "Words cannot describe how much I love you."

Immediately her arms are around me and I'm staring once again into those beautiful blue eyes that I can get lost in. Those deep pools of brightest cerulean that reflect the color of the sky, _her _eyes. I see the doubt starting to fade, being slowly replaced with joy and love. Something I know is mirrored in my own amethyst.

"I love you Minako," I murmur, burying my face in her hair, "I'm perfectly fine with this." I chuckle as I say this and the strawberries and vanilla flood my nose and her lips claim mine again. And it's like her lips are made of sugar, so sweet and tender.

"Reiko," the sound of the pet name has never sounded so wonderful when she says it. It's never sounded so loving and caring, "promise me—"

I capture her lips again in a soft kiss because damn they're addicting and I would die of heartbreak if she even dared voice her insecurities about me ever leaving her. "I promise Mina," I smile softly, "I will never leave you."

No, I could never leave you. I could never love another.

"I love you too, Reiko."

I promise, I will hold you close and never let you go.

My tenshi.


	9. Animal I Have Become

Special thanks to Cloud Auditore Fair, Honulicious, and Jedi Caro for their reviews on chapter 8! Game on Cloud. ;)

Also thanks to Yuri-hime, Da Pyro's Love, Kitten-Prince, LoneWolfSkye, yuuki yami, and crazyringo for their reviews, I feel as if I've completely neglected all of my reviewers who actually took the time to comment without me ever recognizing them. And if this depresses you I promise there will be fluff soon! Drop me a review if you feel like it please! They keep me motivated. I'm currently also thinking about reworking my earlier oneshots...I cringe every time I reread them...so many mistakes...*sigh* on with the disclaimers...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or this awesome song by Three Days Grace

* * *

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_-Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace_

The wooden table was laying in broken pieces scattered across the kitchen floor and several glasses and plates were smashed on the countertops. Bottles of liquor and several different alcoholic drinks littered the hallways and could be found almost anywhere.

The rooms smelled of sweat and sex, the toxic fumes of drunks filling the air. Many nights spent fucking till her hearts' desire and filling her burning need to feel and be loved. If only for a night.

Clothes were strewn all about, half of them not even hers, left by her many conquests that she had all but chased out of the rundown apartment. And she wondered, when had her life become so fucked up?

Alone in the bed, amongst the dirty sheets and beneath the stained ceiling, she was alone. Her head was throbbing painfully and she was wiped out, fed up with what her life had become. Aino Minako was screwed. She didn't know how her life had suddenly become such a train wreck and she certainly hadn't had any time to remember seeing as her nights were occupied by drinking and hanging around bars, going home with someone or bringing them here and just hoping that someday, she would remember what it felt like to be loved again.

But she could never know love. She'd realized that a long time ago, starting when her first true love revealed himself to be an enemy and then jumped off a building, declaring that her love would be forever doomed. And he had been right. Damn him or being right. She'd tried her heart at love again in England, only for it to be torn out once again by those she'd thought she could trust.

Kunzite in the end had turned out to be working for Beryl too. And then Yaten had left her, choosing to go back to his princess.

Lifeless blonde hair was splayed over the pillows and hallow blue eyes watched the creaky fan continue to spin, clicking as it did so. They watched it go round and round and round again. _Click. Click. Click. Click._

She just wanted to be loved.

There was a loud banging on her door and groaning, the blonde hauled herself up and stumbled over to the door. She flung it open with a growl, ready to bite off the head of the person who dared interrupt her in the time when she was weakest.

But upon seeing exactly who it was at her door, she stopped.

~Mars~

Rei saw the scowl on her face, ready to snap at her. She also saw how as soon as their eyes met, the scowl faded and a startled look took over cerulean eyes. What concerned the miko the most was her hair. Once long and silky golden tresses had been degraded to a disheveled mess, dull and tangled. Minako had never let her hair become so messy.

_So she is falling. _Rei frowned and crossed her arms. She noticed Minako's defenses immediately shoot up and a hardened look flashed across her face. "If you're here to lecture me, get out." The blonde growled, backing away slightly. The raven hesitated to respond, only for the door to be slammed in her face.

"Mina," she let the whisper escape her lips, a broken whisper for her best friend who'd become _this. _She heard a crashing sound from within the apartment and Minako's scream resonated through the hall.

As the other woman raged inside the apartment, Rei struggled to decide what to do. She knew what would happen if she went through that door but she couldn't just leave her friend here to suffer… Right?

She heard Minako cry out in anguish and made up her mind. "Minako!" She called, pounding on the door. Upon receiving no response, she knocked harder. "Minako," the raven warned, "I will bust down the damn door if you refuse to answer."

Shuffling sounded from the other side and she drew back as it opened and glowered at the blonde. "What?" Minako snapped angrily, venom dripping from her words. It stung to hear her (former?) best friend talk to her like this.

Rei's shoulders slumped and she sighed in defeat. "Next time you ask somebody a question," she murmured, "give them time to answer." Cerulean eyes softened and the older woman wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry Reiko," the broken warrior whispered, eyes filling with tears, "it's just that—" She cut off her sentence abruptly and hastily pulled back from the miko. Her expression was icy. "You still need to answer my question, _Rei._"

"I—" Rei fumbled for an answer, not certain on how to reply. The blonde's eyes darkened and she scowled.

"I knew it, even you're here to yell at me. Everybody is, well you know what?" Minako flung up her arms angrily and advanced towards the Rei. "I. Am. Fed. Up. With. It." With each word she jabbed at the raven with her finger.

"It's my life, leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed, throwing out her arms and shoving the miko backwards. Rei felt her shoes slip on something on the ground and braced herself for the landing. She crashed to the floor amongst the broken splinters of the small table Minako had smashed in one of her fits of rage.

Rei stared up at the hysteric blonde in shock, unable to recognize the blazing ice blue eyes staring back at her. Something stirred within her and her vision grew fuzzy. Those eyes. They were familiar. Her vision swam for a moment and then something inside of her brain snapped and a flood of memories rushed through her mind, almost taking her with its rapid flow.

_"Mars."_

Looking into the ice blue eyes of the other girl that had addressed her, Mars glowered and gripped the hilt of her sword even tighter.

_"What," she spat, drawing the onyx blade. The raven-haired girl drank in those ice blue eyes flickering with hope and weariness and the long silky golden hair kept out of her face by a large red bow tied behind her head. She took in the flawless skin and lush pink lips and perfect curves along with her toned arms and what little of her stomach, the tantalizing flesh of her legs, and the light blush now dusting her cheeks._

_"Quit staring at me like that," the girl murmured quietly, breaking the silence between them. Mars looked anywhere but at the blonde, "and the Queen wants to meet the new guardians of her daughter—us—in the throne room. Follow me."_

_Mars grunted and sheathed her sword, having deemed the shorter girl harmless. "What's your title?" Mars asked harshly, suddenly thinking that if the blonde was also a guardian then she must have been high in rank._

_Blonde hair whipped in her face as the other warrior turned. "My title?" She asked and considered the words mockingly, a slight smile teasing itself upon her lips. The small quirk transformed into a full-blown grin suddenly, "My title is Avatar of Love and Beauty, Goddess of Metal, and Princess of Venus."_

"Venus," Rei whispered.

_Mars glared down at Venus, lavender eyes blazing with barely concealed hatred and pale blue eyes icily calm, their swords locked together, just inches away from each other's faces. The blades wavered, threatening to slice into the flesh of either opponent._

_Venus leapt back and landed lightly on her feet while Mars stumbled slightly forward from the lack of pressure against her sword. The blonde warrior didn't hesitate to charge the off balance Martian, raising her sparkling diamond sword and preparing to finish off the other girl._

_Instinct flared up in lavender eyes and the dark blade crafted from the precious stone of Mars met diamond head-on with such a force that Venus' weapon flew from her hand and embedded itself in the ground a few feet away._

_"I told you," Mars snarled, "you're not my leader; you're just another dumb blonde. You don't deserve to be leader of the Princess' guard, you'll only get us all killed for your lack of tactic and battle skills."_

_Venus' eyes flashed in anger. "You don't know what you're talking about you stupid barbarian!" She shrieked, a harsh orange glow enveloped her and a glowing chain formed in her hand. She flicked her wrist and the chain followed her command, striking out against the dark-haired soldier and leaving a deep gash in her thigh where it made contact._

_Mars roared and allowed the red to cloud her vision, overtaking her. She threw up her arms as the chain lashed out at her again and grabbed the end of the chain. Concentrating, she gripped the chain even tighter and Venus screamed and dropped it. Her gloves were smoking and partially burned away. The skin beneath it that had been flawless was now burned with angry red welts._

_The blonde girl made a fist—cringing slightly as she did so—and the metal plating covering her arm seemed to liquefy and melt down around the fist, forming a metal glove and solidifying into a sharp point along the back of her hand. Mars took this opportunity to lunge and swing her sword in a deadly ark, aiming to slice the Venusian's head off but a metal-gloved hand easily blocked her thrust. "You bitch!" Venus lashed out with her other fist, this one without metal protection, and connected solidly with Mars' stomach._

_She felt Venus' fist dent her armor and gasped in pain as the sharp plate dug into the tender and exposed unprotected flesh of her stomach. As the metal dug itself deeper into her abdomen, she heard herself screaming, crying out in pure agony as it cut through her. Screaming in terror of the cold and ruthless look in the blonde's eyes, a look that she had seen only in the eye of her father, and screaming her loss at the hands of the girl she hated to accept as her leader._

_Mars felt the plates retreat and warm blood start to spill from the wounds and the jarring pain as in her head as she fell to the ground._

_"Don't ever undermine my skill again, Martian brat." Venus whispered, lips brushing up against her ear. Then she carelessly picked the raven up and started carrying her back to the palace. Mars wanted to scream and tear the other girl up, make her suffer, but her sword was still on the ground in a pool of her blood, getting further and further away. She'd been stripped of everything, her skill in battle, her strategy, and most importantly, her pride. Not to mention being carried back to the palace, Mars swore loudly._

_"I will kill you Venus, in the end I will kill you."_

Rei choked on the horrible memory. "V-Venus…"

Minako seemed to snap out of her daze and her eyes returned to their normal swirling cerulean. "Rei?" Concern laced in her voice along with mistrust. The miko shook her head.

"I'm not here to lecture you Mina," she croaked, "I just came to make sure you were okay. I haven't seen you in a while and you haven't called lately, I was worried."

Warm arms wrapped around her as she stood and Minako buried her head in the crook of her neck. She returned the embrace distractedly. Suddenly the arms went slack and cold blue eyes were narrowed at her again.

"You're not my mother." Minako—no, Venus—growled thickly. "I can do what I want, I don't need to tell you every detail of my life."

"Venus," Rei said icily, "give her back."

Venus chuckled. "Aw, aren't you sweet?" She mocked, "I'm just showing her what it means to be loved." Rei vaguely remembered Venus always responding to a threat with a threat of her own, the Venus of the Silver Millennium had been prone to angry fits of complete lack of control over her actions while having utmost precision and knowledge of what she was doing. Venus had been cold and calculating, unforgiving and ruthless, but she had also been the Avatar of Love and Beauty. While a part of her hated being attached, another just strived to be loved and feel love, and so easily fell in love. She desired the attention and appreciative stares she received from others, she was drunk on their attentions but she wouldn't let anybody closer, despite what her heart wanted.

The miko glowered. "Just let me talk to her."

"I'm right here, Rei." Minako forced a smile and hugged her friend. The raven shook her head.

"This isn't you Minako. Why are you doing this?"

"Because this _is _who I am, please accept that Rei."

Rei backed out of the embrace and turned, fighting back the sudden tears that leapt to her eyes. Arms encircled her from behind and lips brushed against her ear.

"Can't you accept it, _Reiko?_" Venus whispered, poison dripping from her words. The challenge was there, laced under seductive threads. And Hino Rei refused to back down. She would wipe that smirk off of Venus' face and she would take back Minako. She would destroy Venus.

"No," Rei whirled around and shoved Venus up against the wall, "I can't accept it."

~Venus~

It was a kiss that Minako had always dreamed of, hungry, passionate, and full of want, only for her. It wasn't some drunken kiss; it was a lustful kiss, determined and powerful, just like she had always imagined Rei's lips to be. But there was something missing from the kiss.

Love.

But this was Venus who was kissing Rei, not Minako. It was Venus who was moaning into the kiss, not Minako. And it was Venus who was grinding against Rei's thigh, not Minako.

And Minako hated every last minute of it. Every time she tried to push past Venus' walls that trapped her, she was met with a brutal force of energy and emotions that she cried out and felt herself fading farther and farther away from sanity.

Minako had started sleeping around because she felt hopeless, just trying one last chance at being able to find love, and feel love. No matter how small, no matter for how long.

Venus had awoken at some point and it had become something she enjoyed as Venus, the wild tangle of limbs, loud moaning and screaming, just night after night of being fucked senseless, until emotions didn't matter and all that mattered was having something _inside _of her, causing an entirely different form of pain.

Minako screamed against the kiss, fighting Venus' control and desire.

_**You want this too**__._ Venus' harsh tone echoed through her mind.

_No, I want to be loved by Rei, not Mars. I'm not you. _Memories of so many nights spent with Mars just letting out her problems as Venus and spending time in the moment, forgetting the past and ignoring the future. But those memories were without love. Mars had never loved Venus just as Venus had never truly loved Mars. Venus had been incapable of love.

_**But we are one in the same.**_

_No, I am Aino Minako._

_**You will always be mine to control.**_

_No dammit! Get the fuck out of my head Venus! Let me go!_

Minako felt Rei's hand grip her thigh and the other slide up her shirt. Venus groaned and pushed harder against the miko's thigh. Her hands drew Rei closer. Amethyst eyes narrowed and Venus' strength faltered for a moment. Amethyst. Not lavender.

Then Venus regained control and dug her hands into the long mane of raven hair entangled with blonde. Rei's hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts and slid them down as far as she could reach. Her other hand was tearing the blonde's shirt from her body.

Venus grunted with satisfaction for Minako's choice not to put on a bra or panties. She was at the mercy of the Mars this time. Venus hated to be dominated by Mars except for in these times. Because Mars would always do her job right.

Minako pounded against the confines of Venus' being, screaming to get out and crying out to Rei to help her. To free her from Venus. The miko snarled something to Venus and before Venus could reply, the woman had shoved three fingers deep inside of her.

The Venusian gasped and Rei's eyes donned an animalistic glint as she slowly plunged deeper inside of her, pumping in and out of her over and over, keeping a steady rhythm. Her hips bucked and her body jerked at Rei's touch. Rei moved from her mouth to ravage the woman's neck with her tongue, biting and leaving marks along the hot flesh. Venus screamed as the miko curled her fingers over a particular spot and arched her back. She wrapped one leg around the raven's waist to allow her better access and Rei's fingers went even deeper.

"F-faster," Venus panted, "harder." She pleaded. Rei obliged and the blonde warrior screamed again, her body shaking violently and her walls tightening around the fire senshi's fingers.

"I will destroy you Venus," Mars growled and Venus felt fear striking her as she realized what was happening. But damn it was too good to stop, too late at this point.

Lips met hers in an earth-shattering kiss as she was dominated by her orgasm and everything flashed white, red staining the very edges of her vision. She collapsed lifelessly against Rei and she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Mina," Rei called out worriedly. Minako slowly opened her eyes, expecting Venus to shove her aside and trap her again but she couldn't even sense Venus. She was just…gone.

~Mars~

Rei held the blonde in her arms for a few minutes, waiting for her to come to her senses. She had felt Venus weaken considerably during her climax.

"Mina," she prayed it would be Minako who would open her eyes, not her ancient counterpart. And it was her Minako that opened her eyes.

The miko smiled softly at the confused expression on her friend's face. She kissed her tenderly and pulled her closer.

"Reiko?" Minako murmured groggily, rubbing her eyes. The raven nodded and gently squeezed the other woman in her arms.

"I'm right here Mina, I'm right here." She whispered. "I'll always be here."

"Thank you Reiko." Tears dripped down the blonde's face and Rei swiped them away with the pad of her thumb as she rested the shorter woman's head in her lap.

"You're welcome. And Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Adonis was wrong, I will never leave your side. I love you too much."

And Minako finally smiled for real, cerulean eyes glimmering in the reflected light of the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Mars promised to destroy Venus, but I'm not Mars."

"And I'm not Venus."


	10. Collapse

I don't know where this came from. It just appeared one morning in my folder and I figured that I must've written it at some point in time.

* * *

She's soaked completely through; nothing of her has escaped the harsh winds and the pouring rain. What little of her hair that isn't plastered to her head whips about her face, suffocating her and blinding her. But still she struggles onward; with each shaky and painful step she knows she's getting closer. Because she knows that if she fails to reach her destination, she will regret it forever.

She pulls the collar of her jacket up farther in a vain attempt to protect her face from the harsh element of water. Her brain is a messy jumble of thoughts, swirling memories and moments flowing chaotically with the currents of her mind. As she tries to sort them out, her body comes closer and closer to losing its own battle.

Her eyes are determined and full of loneliness but glimmer with a faint ray of hope, hope that hasn't shown through those eyes in so long. Tucked safely in the pocket of her jacket is a small black box, the only thing that has managed not to get wet.

Weary and tired feet shuffle along the sidewalk, slowly losing their purpose and will to continue on.

The rain beats down on her, pattering loudly against the ground and refreshing the dead world she lives in. This rain is therapeutic for her, it gives her a sense of cleansing, of being washed away and then reborn to a time where she can start again. She typically enjoys walking in the rain.

Blood trails down her leg and leaks along the ground, only to be washed away by the storm. Dark thunderclouds cover the sky and lightning flashes in the distance, accompanied by the low rumbling of thunder.

The rusty iron gates creak loudly as she gently pushes them open. She staggers through them and blindly makes her way along the path that has been permanently rooted in her brain for years now. Pale hands fumble for the lock to another iron gate, this one newer and fancier than the first.

She clumsily removes the box from her pocket and kneels down at one of the headstones, unseen tears streaming down cold cheeks. "Mom," the one word escapes her lips and she can feel her resolve shatter into a million jagged pieces.

Her fingers dig a small hole at the base of the gravestone, just big enough for the box. She flips it open to examine its contents for one last time. A simple wedding band engraved with two names.

The box is placed gently into the hole and concealed under the dirt.

"Oh Rei," a voice behind her murmurs. At the sound of her name the girl turns. Blonde hair blows wildly about in the wind, framing the other girl's face in an almost angelic golden haze. Cerulean eyes meet hers and they're full of sadness and mourning.

In her hands, Minako carries a translucent orange umbrella that rests on her shoulder, just barely protecting her.

Amethyst and cerulean stare into each other and not a word is uttered between the two but Minako knows that Rei's silences speak more volumes than her words.

"Mina," and then Rei is running to her and falling into her arms, tears running down her cheeks and sobs wracking her body. Minako's arms are open and waiting for her, wrapping around her protectively as Rei cries into her shoulder.

Minako slowly traces the cool skin of Rei's face and draws her chin upward with a slender finger. The raven looks up at her with lost amethyst eyes. "Help me," she whispers. The blonde only leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips and smiles warmly.

"Reiko," and as Minako begins to fade, Rei collapses against a different gravestone, this one bearing the name of her soul-mate, the only girl she's ever been able to love.

As the rain falls and washes away the impurity of the Earth, Hino Rei lets go and allows herself to be claimed by a new life, this one promising her the happiness she has never been granted before.

The bright light surrounds her and Minako's smile is radiant and happy for once. And so is hers.

"Welcome home, my Reiko."

And all is right.

* * *

Maybe this was inspired by the constant and annoying thunderstorms that have been surrounding my window for the past week? The world and this author may never know. *grumbles*


	11. Last Christmas

In a total Strawberry Panic mood right now. Thinking about how similar HIkari and Yaya are to Minako and Rei...blabbering on like an idiot here aren't I? Well this is my sad attempt at fluff. Please take pity on me. If you catch any mistakes please leat me know, I had so much trouble with this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away,_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special,_

_~Last Christmas by Wham!_

The fire's warmth lead her slowly through the vision, showing her places she'd never been before. It guided her through times she had never known. The heat of the flames was comforting in the cold shrine and she felt her soul easily fade away from the real world and plunge itself into the cackling inferno.

While the sacred fire was meant for strictly meditation purposes, she found herself spending more and more time there lately as winter ensued and her sleeplessness increased. Soft raven bangs fell over her closed eyes, brushing lightly over her forehead. Her hands automatically flew through the motions and then settled, clasped together in front of her, her index fingers pointing towards the fire. She felt the vision fade and lavender eyes slowly opened.

As the last traces of the vision died down, her eyes lightened to their usual amethyst color. She sat there for a minute in contemplating silence, rolling the vision through her mind and trying to piece together the jumbled thoughts racing through her head. The sensations of that vision had been strangely different from her usual visions that typically held premonitions of important events or past memories. This one had been a memory, but this memory hadn't been of the Silver Millennium, it had been different and one that didn't belong to either her or Mars Reiko.

Rei sighed; finally breaking the eerie silence filling the room save for the soft crackling of the sacred fire, and slowly pushed herself to her feet. Her muscles protested weakly and she felt rather than heard her back crack as she twisted around. She stretched her arms and yawned out of exhaustion. The raven had been meditating for roughly around the past four hours.

Her stomach growled loudly and she realized that in her restlessness and overwhelming urge to meditate she had completely avoided any substance all day.

She'd woken up in the middle of the night around two a.m. and had been unable to fall back to sleep. Something in the back of her mind had told her to go to the fire room, some annoying nagging feeling deep in the recesses of her mind. Finally she'd decided to drag her insomniac self out of the restless comforts of her bed and had stumbled down the cold and barren halls of the Hikawa Jinja. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her pajamas.

Rei shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear the fuzziness from her vision. She made her way over to the fridge and peered into it, searching its contents for something relatively eatable. Knowing her Grandpa's sense of taste the fridge would be full of the bland or odd tasting assortments of old people food.

There. The raven reached in and snatched a container of left over Chinese food from the other day. She popped the lid and placed the makeshift breakfast into the microwave and hastily tapped a few buttons to make it work. Amethyst eyes watched as the food slowly turned in the microwave and made small crackling noises as it cooked. Rei sighed and leaned back against the small wooden table. She stared out the window into the darkness of the early morning. It wouldn't be getting bright for another hour or two. She could make out the telltale signs of snow floating down and hear the trees shifting under the weight of the white fluff.

* * *

_The older boy smirked and waggled a finger in front of her face, chiding her for a silly mistake she'd made. His features were blurry but she made out flashes of silver and sparks of emerald green. His skin was perhaps a bit paler than it should be and he was fairly lean she could tell. He wore a silver blazer over a white shirt and light grey trousers._

_ She found herself grinning and swatting at the offending digit with her hand, giggling as he feigned injury. The taller boy laughed along with her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She couldn't make out what he was saying though as he whispered in her ear._

_ Whatever he said made her shriek and push him away good-naturedly for they were still laughing with each other. She threw a chunk of the pastry he'd bought her from the bakery down the street at him. Like the pro he claimed to be, he leaned back and caught the treat in his mouth, licking his lips and smirking once the small amount was gone._

_ All of a sudden his lips were on hers and all she could taste was the refreshing peppermint of the candy cane he'd eaten earlier and the faint traces of strawberry jam from her pastry. She felt herself drowning in the love they shared and she couldn't be happier._

_ Emerald eyes glittered brilliantly in the early morning light and this time she could hear him whisper, "I could stay like this forever."_

* * *

Rei shook her head and cleared the memory from her mind as the microwave beeped, signaling that her much eagerly awaited for breakfast was ready. The raven slid the hot container out of the microwave and all but dropped it onto the table. She sucked on her burned finger for a minute like a wounded puppy and made her way over to the counter. She pulled out one of the drawers and dug through its contents for a set of chopsticks.

After a moment of fussing around she was able to locate the chopsticks and had set a kettle of tea on the stove. She settled down in one of the chairs at the table to eat her breakfast. The full moon filtered just enough light through the window to allow her to make out the general shapes and outlines. She knew the place so well that she probably didn't even need light to make her way through completely unharmed. It also helped to have psychic powers. She could feel the energy radiating and bouncing off of the objects in the kitchen if she wanted to. Thankfully she could willingly turn on and turn off this energy seeing ability of hers.

The raven chewed thoughtfully, blurry images of the vision still swirling through her mind. She knew it was a memory but she couldn't figure out whose memory it was. It certainly wasn't hers. She'd never been with a man before, her father's mistakes had made sure of that, and she'd known for a while that she wasn't interested in them that way. Rei knew she wasn't straight. She wasn't like the other senshi in that aspect. Except for Michiru and Haruka of course.

* * *

_The silver-haired boy leaned over her, shielding her from the brunt of the heavy wind. He grinned, flashing a mouthful of white teeth in her direction, and they continued walking along the snow-covered streets with him protecting her from most of the harsh weather._

_ The flashing lights and tinkling sound of bells and holiday music filled the streets and sent merriment throughout the swarm of pedestrians. They stopped in front of one particular display of a jolly old man in a red suit and a snowman with a pipe. She jumped up and down and tugged the older boy over to the two characters._

_ He laughed and pulled out his phone. She struck a ridiculously goofy pose and tugged him closer to her. They both grinned and he snapped a picture. The camera on the phone flashed and they laughed together. Something else seemed to catch her eye and she started dragging him towards it, pointing and squealing like an overjoyed pig._

* * *

The miko opened her eyes. She had been able to make out the details of that vision more clearly than in the previous one but she still couldn't understand what it meant and its importance. She had caught a glimpse of one of the signs posted with the date printed on it in alternating red and green letters. December 24. Rei glanced at her calendar hanging on the refrigerator door. December 24.

She sighed. These memories were getting her nowhere. For all she knew they could be happening at that very moment in a place halfway around the world. No, the writing was Japanese. Damn.

Rei stood and picked up the empty container. She dumped it and the chopsticks into the sink, knowing one of the other shrine attendants would clean them. The raven-haired girl made her way back to her room to change, deciding that if she was going to be having the visions, she might as well be in a place that might make them clearer. Juuban was the perfect place to start.

* * *

~SM~

* * *

The snowflakes floated lightly down from the sky and the early morning light trickled through the clouds. Rei shivered and pulled the collar of her jacket up farther around her ears. Being the senshi of fire had its perks though, she radiated a natural warmth that probably kept her warmer than most of the other morning strollers. That was likely the reason why she was wearing a lighter jacket in contrast to the thick heavy overcoats some were wearing.

Her boots crunched against the thin layer of ice sealed below the few inches of white fluffiness. The red scarf she wore was wrapped around the lower part of her face and the tips of her ears for extra warmth and her hands warming the insides of her gloves with a bit of the senshi strength she could tap into without transforming.

She could see her breath in the frosty morning air and feel the calmness of the waking city. Christmas lights flashed in front of the businesses and holiday displays were set up in the shop windows. Rei took her time in studying a few that caught her eye or ones she thought might help her with her recent visions.

After a hopeless search for memory triggers, Rei finally decided to head to the park, perhaps being away from the constant sound of Christmas carols and pedestrian crowds would do her some good. She was used to meditating in the fire room and her visions usually came to her when she was relaxed or in a quieter state of mind than walking the streets of Juuban could allow her to be in.

Her phone buzzed suddenly as she was walking and she fumbled to get it out of her pocket. She saw it was a text from Minako.

Reiko! Are you coming to Usa's Christmas Eve party tonight?!

The raven frowned. She'd completely forgotten about Usagi's Christmas party. She hesitated to respond. . .with the newest visions running through her head, she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

I guess I should huh?

Of course you should!

Do you think Usa would mind if I missed her party?

But you have to go! It won't be the same without you Rei-bear!

Sorry. . .of course I'll be there and stop calling me all of those ridiculous pet names!

I can't help it, you're just so easy! See ya later Pyro-puu! ;)

Rei scowled at the offending piece of wired plastic in her hand and cursed the blonde. The nerve of her.

She hadn't realized when she'd arrived at the park but somehow she'd been walking one of the trails for the past few minutes as she texted the annoying blonde. Rei figured she should just continue on along the path, it was rather deserted which made it all the more suited to her purposes.

She moved quietly along the trail, relaxing her mind and breathing deeply. She let the crisp air refresh her and let the gates to her senses open and allowed the sensations to flow into her. Something strong and familiar hit her senses and the raven opened her eyes.

Rei could make out a figure sitting on one of the benches down the path, facing the frozen pond. Using her energy seeking abilities, she was able to tell who the person was.

The miko continued to stroll along lazily but as she got closer and closer to the other girl, the familiar aura continued to push against her and overwhelm her. Something was off though. There was something off with her today. Rei glanced down at her pocket where she'd placed her phone.

Long golden tresses blew about in the morning breeze, free of the red bow it was so accustomed to. Gloved hands were clasped tightly together and supported the weight of her forehead. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks and blue eyes were clenched shut.

". . .Minako?"

* * *

~SM~

* * *

She froze at the familiar voice calling her name. How easily her name rolled off the other's tongue and how natural it sounded. She wiped furiously at the traitorous tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks. She knew her eyes would be red from crying but she straightened herself and tried to look as dignified as possible. By the emotions playing across Rei's face and the concern flooding through her eyes she knew she had failed.

"Reiko. . ." Minako avoided meeting the eyes of her second in command and discovered how interesting her boots suddenly were. She could feel Rei watching her and she dared to glance up at the fire senshi.

"R-Rei-chan?" The blonde bit her lip and her heart started pounding frantically at the look in her friend's eyes. Her eyes had darkened to a rough lavender shade, a color that terrified Minako to see in the other's eyes. Whenever the miko meditated, she slipped into some kind of trance that tapped into her senshi abilities. Whenever she used her powers to such an extent she became Mars or some part of Mars awoke inside of her.

The love senshi whimpered softly as Mars' eyes settled on her. Rei's eyebrows were scrunched together and she was clutching her head and muttering things to herself. Minako reached out her hand to touch Rei's cheek. The raven yelped and jerked back, eyes lightening and returning to their normal amethyst color.

Minako tried not to look hurt by the younger girl's jumping away but something must have shown on her face because Rei's expression softened and she sat down next to her on the bench. She was so warm. The miko patted the space between them and the blonde immediately removed it, grasping the pale girl's arm and snuggling up against her.

"You're so warm Reiko," she murmured into the sleeve of the other's jacket. She felt Rei shift a little but thankfully she didn't pull away.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Rei asked softly, smoothing down ruffled locks of blonde hair as she did. Minako hesitated to respond, the pain of her situation flooding back to her once again.

"I could say the same for you," she tried to sound teasing but her voice was shaky. She knew the miko could sense that she was troubled by something and she feared that Rei would ask her what it was. She sense that the words were on the tip of her tongue but for some reason, Rei didn't ask.

Minako allowed her eyes to close and her body to relax. Slender fingers absentmindedly played with her hair and the rhythmic strokes of the raven's hand warmed her. Rei murmured incoherently and Minako strained to hear what the other girl was saying. "What is it?" She asked when she was unable to make sense of what the younger girl had said.

"N-nothing. . ." a faint blush colored the miko's cheeks. Minako grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"Aw c'mon Reiko," she teased, "I always knew you were head over heels in love with me." An indignant look crossed the other's face and Rei glared at her. The raven huffed and flipped her hair haughtily.

"As if I could ever love a bumbling idiot like you." Even as she spoke, her cheeks continued to redden. Minako clucked her tongue and poked the other girl. She drew a false pout across her face and threw the puppy dog look up at the raven.

Rei visibly gulped and Minako could see the resolve weakening in her eyes. "M-Mina," it was a whisper of her name, as quiet as it could ever be but the blonde heard it nonetheless and the emotion behind it was overwhelming. The last time she had heard that voice was. . .in the Silver Millennium.

_Mars. _The hazy memories of a cold winter night spent with the fire senshi and the warm interior of her room. She remembered Mars' toned arms wrapped protectively around her as she curled up to the Martian on the bed, shivering. She remembered Mars brushing a soft kiss over her lips and remembered falling asleep while Mars sang a song her mother had taught her as a child, a lullaby.

As if realizing that Minako had rediscovered the feelings between Venus and Mars and that Rei herself had the same feelings Mars used to have for Venus, the raven's eyes widened and she started to draw away, mumbling excuses and apologies. Minako kept a firm hold on her arm though and whimpered softly. "Please don't leave me Reiko," unbidden tears slipped down her cheeks, "don't let me be alone anymore."

Lavender eyes met hers briefly and Minako shivered under the intensity of the gaze and the passion blazing within it. "I've never left you before Mina," Rei whispered, "I would never dream of it."

* * *

~SM~

* * *

_The silver-haired boy grinned down at her and kissed her softly. She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes as he drew away. He chuckled and swiped his thumb across the edge of her bottom lip. "You're standing under the mistletoe," he licked his thumb and smirked, "chocolaty!" She glowered and slapped him playfully._

_ "You naughty boy, you." She chided him lightly, giggling. They headed into the Crown Arcade and greeted Motoki. The blonde boy waved them in and asked if they needed something to eat or drink._

_ "Nah, just going up to the roof," the green-eyed boy signaled to the back door leading up to the Crown roof and Motoki nodded._

_ "Just don't leave my roof a mess and you're welcome to spend as much time up there as you want."_

_ She nodded her thanks and began dragging her date over to the door. "C'mon Yaten," she growled impatiently as he purposely slowed down their pace. He snorted but increased his pace and allowed himself to be dragged up to the rooftop._

_ "I think I can stay like this forever." She murmured, leaning her head against his chest. Yaten wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer._

_ "I think I could too." She didn't hear the uneasiness or hesitation in his voice. She didn't see the far away look in his eyes. She hadn't realized that all day he'd been thinking of someone else._

_ "Yaten," she whispered, "I-I think I'm in love with you." She felt the arm around her tighten and she turned her head to look up at him. He was frowning and his green eyes were unfocused._

_ He jerked and stood abruptly. She reached out to hold onto something for balance but grabbed only air and fell backwards. His back was facing her and she could only see the side of his face. He was staring down at the bustling city streets and looking out at the glowing lights of Juuban. "I'm sorry," he said icily, "I can't return your feelings. I honestly tried Minako, I did, but I can't."_

_ In that moment she could feel the confidence in her break and feel her heart shatter. She had never realized how cold it was. The door to the rooftop slammed shut and she stared up at the sky through blurry eyes. The cold winter winds suddenly intensified and she imagined the pieces of her shattered heart being swept away by them. She imagined the wind scattering them across the land, burying them deep within the Earth and away from where they could ever be put back together and broken again._

_ She didn't cry. She refused to cry._

* * *

Rei opened her eyes. Cerulean orbs met hers and slender fingers carefully wiped away her tears. "Don't cry Reiko, I know you'll never leave me."

In an instant the raven had closed the distance between them and covered the blonde's mouth with her own. Minako's mouth moved against her own and a tiny squeak of alarm reached her ears. Rei pulled away, leaving a breathless and quite shocked idol in her wake.

SLAP.

Rei jerked back and brought a hand up to her reddening cheek. "W-what the hell Minako?" She growled, shooting a glare in the blonde's direction.

"Stop making me feel like this!" Minako screamed, standing up and turning to her. "Stop making me feel like you care!"

Her boots crunched loudly in the snow as she took off running. "Minako!" Rei called, leaping to her feet and racing after the blonde.

She was steadily gaining on the shorter girl but just as she was reaching out to grab onto the blonde to stop her, her foot slipped and she toppled over, sliding along the ground and plowing straight into the one she had been trying to catch. Minako screamed as she was bowled over and sent flying. She landed on something surprisingly soft and forced herself to open her eyes. Rei let out a disgruntled snort and groaned.

"You need to lose a few pounds," she grumbled. Minako grinned sheepishly and rolled off of the fire soldier who had conveniently cushioned her fall.

"My hero," she muttered to herself. Then Rei was leaning over her, amethyst eyes ablaze with passion and hurt.

"Why'd you run off like that?" She asked, running a warm hand down her cheek. She noticed Minako flush at the contact and smirked to herself.

"Because Rei," the blonde sighed, "you make me feel things I shouldn't. You make me feel like I'm worth something more to you and that I'm more important than I should be." The fire soldier was taken aback. Than she should be? Rei chuckled.

"It's always been you, you've always been the most important Mina."

* * *

~SM~

* * *

She stared up into loving amethyst eyes and felt the pieces of her heart slowly coming back together. She could feel them desperately trying to rebuild themselves and she could feel them opening up to the passion deep within the eyes of the girl on top of her.

And as Rei whispered the words she had longed to hear, the words she longed to have meaning towards her, she knew happiness. For the first time in a year she knew what it felt like to be happy again. To feel loved.

Their lips met again in a sealed promise. One that neither had any intention of breaking and one that could never be destroyed by another. A promise that had existed thousands of years ago between them and would exist for thousands of years to come.

* * *

~SM~

* * *

Minako curled up comfortable at Rei's side as the miko drew an arm around her shoulders, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. The fire cackled softly in the fireplace and the Christmas tree lights glowed faintly in darkened room. Moonlight streamed through the crack in the curtains and centered on one of the pictures set on the mantle. It was a picture of them during their senshi days when they were still fighting. It was a picture of Mars and Venus posing together after defeating a particularly strong youma together. The picture had been published in the newspaper the next day.

A hand trailed itself through silky golden locks and Minako drew lines and patterns across the skin of Rei's shoulder blade. The raven sighed contentedly and kissed her forehead gently.

"Last Christmas you were alone. This Christmas and forevermore I promise to be by your side." The fire soldier entwined their fingers. "Merry Christmas, Minako."

The blonde smiled. "Merry Christmas Reiko."

She could feel the flames of Mars melting away the loneliness that had been consuming her for a year of heartbreak and she could feel the passion emanating from the girl beside her. This, she decided, was the end of her loneliness.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, making the two jump. Minako hastily pulled out the wretched device and opened her mouth to snap at the person on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" Usagi's voice cut through the quiet room.

"Usa?"

"Are you and Rei coming to the Christmas party or not?" The future queen demanded.

Minako glanced at the raven. Her face was carefully blank and one hand was slowly inching its way down her bare back. "Umm...I think Rei's busy at the shrine tonight and my manager wanted to go over some last minute details with me. Sorry I can't make it this year!" The blonde quickly snapped the phone shut and set it down, sighing in relief as she did. That was a believable excuse right? Rei's hand was getting dangerously low and the blonde turned to face her lover.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She received a smirk in return.

Soft lips covered her own and she melted into the kiss, willingly and eagerly. A gentle hand cupped her cheek.

"Aishiteru my tenshi."

* * *

I believe I totally screwed this up. Lacking in the detail I want, really choppy in some areas...UGH. If you caught anything please let me know. Please please please. I have big trouble with fluff. And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, Happy Holidays to those who don't, and a Happy New Year!

~Wolfy


	12. Daylight

_And when the daylight __comes I'll have to go,_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you s__o close_

_Cuz in the daylight w__e'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you s__o close_

_~Maroon 5_

Staring down at her, she wonders how she can ever love someone else. She wonders how she can possibly move on. She wonders how the angel sleeping next to her could ever love her knowing that she would have to leave eventually.

With a trembling hand she brushes soft blonde bangs away from the owners face to plant a feather-light kiss upon the brow of the goddess she couldn't help but fall for. Minako shifts in her sleep, a small smile and her lips forming a name. Guilt shoots through her and she finds that it's suddenly hard to breathe.

_Minako._

Slowly, she detaches herself from the blonde's arms; tears sliding down the pale skin of her cheeks. She gathers her clothes quietly and staggers into them, knowing that as she does this she's leaving behind the one woman who she could ever possibly love. The one woman who will wait for her regardless and the one woman who will never let go of her. It kills her to know that she's going to break Minako like this.

_It's for the best. _Usagi's words echo through her mind, the disapproving tone and cold look still dark in her mind. _You know it's forbidden._ Yes, she knows. She knows all too well.

With one last glance back at her angel, Rei slips out the door.

* * *

I'm feeling depressed...


	13. Pain

I was motivated by Cloud to get off my lazy butt and write something so...here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minako :(

* * *

_Anger and agony,_

_Are better than misery,_

_Trust me, I've got a plan,_

_When the lights go out you will understand,_

_Pain, without love,_

_Pain, can't get enough,_

_Pain, I like it rough,_

'_Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_~Pain by Three Days Grace_

Blue eyes stared unflinchingly back into reflective pools of cerulean. There was a certain emptiness to them, an emptiness that had never existed before. Not to the others at least.

Minako scowled darkly, her hand darting out in a blur of black and striking the gleaming surface of the mirror. The glass shattered under the force of the girl's blow, years of volleyball had worked wonders for her strength.

Broken shards fell around her, slicing through her skin and clattering loudly against the counter and floor.

Staring in detached loath, Minako pivoted, the heel of her left foot digging into a piece of the destroyed mirror, and exited the bathroom.

The blonde scowled darkly upon entering the bedroom and let herself fall onto the bloodstained sheets.

When had breathing become so hard? When had living become so dull? She couldn't remember. All she could remember was the dull ache of waking up one morning in her apartment feeling completely numb and hollow on the inside.

Somehow, she'd been drawn into the world of bloodplay and couldn't shake the habit now that she'd gained it. Something about the sight of the blood and the injuries she caused herself was _familiar_. Minako needed something familiar.

Cerulean eyes were blank as they stared up at the ceiling. There was a minor stirring in them and Minako found herself being dragged off the bed. The blonde dug through her sparse selection of clothes that she couldn't even remember having bought and picked out a short black dress. Thick horizontal stripes the color of sweet lilacs were stitched into the bottom of the dress.

Slipping into the strapless item, Minako briefly wondered what she was doing. Her thoughts were immediately banished though as she focused on loosely wriggling on her ridiculously long gloves that came up to her elbow. She winced as the inside of the glove brushed harshly against her fresh cuts from the mirror.

Her finishing touch was to tie some of her hair back with a large black bow. The bow too was familiar.

Minako strolled out of the apartment building, not really going anywhere but instead choosing to at least _try _to enjoy the nice weather. That and something felt off in her gut. Something was calling to her.

"Hey," Minako ignored the indignant voice shouting at her, "You!" The shouter was following her and growing more annoying by the second.

"Blondie!" A firm hand grabbed hold of her wrist firmly. Surprised, Minako whirled around, her fist already blazing a trail straight for her offender's nose.

A delicate porcelain hand easily caught her punch. Lavender eyes stared knowingly back at her, narrowed in recognition.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Minako growled to the stranger. The other girl gave a haughty snort and tossed her long raven hair, the silken strands reflecting brightly in the sun. The blonde had to squint as to not be blinded by this weird person's hair.

The stranger glowered. "Watch where you're going, you almost pushed me into that pole." Minako directed her gaze to the telephone pole the girl was pointing at and shrugged.

"Not my fault you're clumsy."

The raven visibly reddened at the comment and raised a fist. "You—" She gasped, eyes widening and her arm faltering. Minako sighed and started to back away from this creepy stranger and in the direction of her apartment. Part of her dreaded going back to that place though. It reeked of death.

"V-Venus."

Then the blonde was sprinting, dashing through the crowd as fast as she could, trying to put as much distance as she possibly could between her and the stranger. No, not entirely strange.

_SLAM._

Minako doubled over, gasping for breath and her head throbbing. She leaned against the door, feeling rather than hearing the rapid banging from the other side.

A familiar voice screamed her name over and over. Her head was pounding, the sounds reverberating through it and deafening her from the inside. She screamed as the pain became overwhelming, crashing her head against the door over and over in an attempt to clear it and rid herself of the pain.

Silence. Her throat dry, Minako slid down the wooden surface of the door, face distorted in a silent scream and body wracking with uncontrollable sobs.

The knocking had stopped, replaced with one lone whisper, "Minako."

In her heart, the blonde knew who it was, who was calling to her and screaming her name. Her head though was on the brink of explosion as all of the memories seemed to flood her thoughts and she found herself reliving memories of such pain that she sorely wished she couldn't remember. But in the end, she did. She _remembered._

"_Rei."_

* * *

Well isn't this a lovely piece of crap I've managed to post?


End file.
